My New Star
by Rose-With-Thorns-18
Summary: Think that Bella was the last one to be changed? well think again. What happens when Carlisle has to unexpectedly turn someone... will they keep it, abadon it, or give it to something greater... the Cullens will face new battles,and learn who to trust.
1. Chapter 1

My New Star.

My name is Macey Tayler. This is my story.

"Addison! Stop it!!" I laughed. We were out in the forest, it was after midnight, and I was playing around with my older brother Addison. He's eighteen, and so is my older sister, Caitlin, they are twins. Then there is my other older sister, Meredith, she's almost nine-teen, just eighteen months older than Caitlin and Addison. And last, but certainly not least, is my little brother, Beckett, he's just nine, and I'm fourteen. The five of us had to stick together, we didn't have it, as most people would call easy. It was hard, but we had each other, and our loving mother. But our father, he's a whole different story.

"Make me!" He laughed as he hurled another pine cone down at me. He was up in a tree, that immature fool, and was now throwing pinecones at me. I would have gone up there to get him, but sadly I am probably the least coordinated person you will ever meet.

"There you are!! We have to get home!! Dad will be home any minute!!" Caitlin said, out of breath as she ran up. Oh, no. If we weren't there when dad got back, it would be serious trouble. We all started running back towards the house, through the dark dreary forest, but oddly enough this had always seemed to provide comfort, we came out here a lot. Our father hated it when we came out here, we didn't know why, but the only time we saw him was when he stumbled in the door at night, or when he wanted more money from our mother. He hadn't always been this way, he used to be the picture perfect father, came home in a suite around seven every night to have dinner with the family, read us bedtime stories, and kiss us goodnight. But, after he lost his job, he started off as just sitting around the house, doing nothing, then he started drinking, smoking, doing drugs, and hurting us. He had just gone down hill until he had hit rock bottom, and he had to drag us all down with him. Mom wanted a divorce, we all wanted that with all our hearts, and for him to have no custody of us, but he wouldn't let her, when ever she brought it up, he would beat her, and all of us. So that leaves us where? With a drunk father who does drugs and beats his children and wife. Lovely. I had tripped again, Addison pulled me up with out missing a step, man had he gotten good at that.

We finally made it to the house, Meredith and Beckett were standing in the back yard waiting for us.

"Thank goodness! I thought he was going to get here before you did!" Meredith said with a sigh. We all ran in the house and jumped onto the couch like we had been there all night, we would usually wait for our father to get home, or else he would freak out. We switched the TV on and waited, he should be here any minute. Just as Beckett was about to doze off, leaning against my shoulder, we heard loud tire screeching and a car hit some thing. We all jumped and ran out side to see our fathers car barely miss a tree, we could see the damage he had already done, it was bad, everything from mail boxes to trashcans, to small trees, were down. Right then, he turned sharply, and the car was headed straight towards us. He was absolutely drunk, no surprise. My first instinct was to push Beckett out of the way, I pushed him all the way over to a near tree, far out of the way. Just out of the corner of my eye I saw that Meredith had pushed Caitlin and Addison that way too. She was just about to pull my that way too, I could feel her hand on my wrist, then I felt an unimaginable pain. It went black.

I woke again, to yelling and screaming, and pain so deep I didn't even know what to do. I pulled my eyes open as much as possible and looked over to find Addison unconscious in a chair next to me, I could hear Meredith screaming. No. He couldn't hurt her again, no, no, no. I wanted to get up and help her, to protect her. But I just couldn't move, my body wouldn't let me. Then my father stumbled into the room, still wasted.

"Well, look who decided to get up." He stumbled over his words. I didn't answer. "You answer when I speak to you!!" He screamed unnecessarily, and I felt his fist collide with my face. I was free falling into unconsciousness again. The last thing I saw was Caitlin storm into the room and start yelling at my father. He turned slowly towards her. Then I passed out again.

And that puts me where I am now, I lay here, coughing, with barely enough energy to lift my hand or keep my eyes open. I could hear the beeping of the heart monitor, the quiet dripping sound of my I.V., and my mother's soft breathing, she was sleeping in a chair next to my bed, she held my hand tightly. Other than that, it was eerily quiet. It was difficult to just fill my lungs with air on my own. I didn't even know what time it was, all I knew was that I had been here for much too long. A nurse came in the door, checked the monitors, and had a slight frown on her face, which worried me. She left the room with out a sound, so I laid my head back down on the pillows and closed my eyes. I heard the door opening again, so I opened my eyes as far as they could go, and saw the very pale but handsome blonde man, that had come to visit my room more than a doctor would usually visit, come in with the nurse who had just been here. He smiled at me, I tried as hard as I could to smile back, but it was hard.

"How are you, Macey?" He asked me in a sweet, almost fatherly voice.

"Will I ever get to leave this place? More importantly, when can I get out of this stupid gown, its atrocious! " I breathed, I didn't think he would hear me, but he did, he always seemed to.

"I get the feeling you would get along very well with my daughter, Alice." He said to me, and brushed the hair out of my face. He was like a father to me. I loved him like my father. Considering my biological father was never much of a father to me, he was the reason I was here. I tear escaped my eye, Dr. Cullen brushed it away.

"That's not an answer, Dr. Cullen." I said and I tried to smile, and almost succeeded.

"You are one of the only people I have ever met who can find a reason to smile when life gives you a thousand reasons to frown." He told me with a grin. A small giggle escaped my lips. "That's why so many people love to be around you."

He turned and checked the monitors, and frowned slightly, but quickly composed his face again. "You never gave me an answer, Dr. Cullen." I raised an eyebrow and gave him a joking incredulous look. He laughed.

"If I have anything to do with it, you'll be just fine, I promise." He told me with a smile and patted my arm. I nodded. He left the room with the nurse, who had watched our whole exchange. There was something different about Dr. Cullen. There was something that told me he was a danger, but it was easy to over look that. I trusted him. He made me feel safe; he made me feel like I was already his daughter. He really felt like he was my father.

My mother raised her head, wiped the sleep from her eyes, and yawned quietly.

"How are you sweetie?" She asked in a motherly, loving, tone.

"As well as some one could be in this place." I answered her. That was a lie, I just couldn't stand to see her worried, but she knew. They told me I probably only had about three days left to live. This was all my fathers fault. I wouldn't be here in this place if it weren't for him. But for some weird reason, I felt like this was some sort of turning point in my life. But, I had a feeling that I was going to survive, despite what the doctors said. I trusted what Dr. Cullen had said. My mother smiled at me, but you could see the pain in her eyes.

"Here, do you want me to turn the T.V. on?" She asked. I nodded my head. She switched the T.V. on, and started flipping through the channels, and settled on one. I started to laugh quietly.

"What is it?" She asked.

"You know, Mom, I'd rather not watch E.R. while I'm here, Thanks." I laughed.

She started laughing too. "Good point!" We laughed. Then Dr. Cullen came back into the room. He smiled at us.

"Macey, your laughter is like a virus. You seem to spread it everywhere." He smiled at me. "Ms. Tayler, they have a few questions they want to ask you at the front desk. If you would like, I'll stay here with Macey while you answer them." He was talking to my mom. She nodded and got up from her chair.

"I'll be back in a minute, Sweetie." She leaned over and kissed my forehead, then left the room.

"Macey, I have a question to ask you." He walked toward my bed, and sat in the chair my mom had been sitting in previously.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Do you trust me?" He asked carefully.

"Of course." I answered without hesitation.

"Would you trust me with your life?"

"Yes." I said, again with out hesitation.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know. Thank you, Macey." He said sounding almost sad, and almost solemn. I was very confused by his question. Then, almost if on queue, my mother came back in, with tears streaming down her face.

"What is it, Mom?" I asked quietly, then I started coughing again, with small gasps in between them. I was having a hard time breathing, despite the breathing tubes around my nose. I tried with all my energy to fill my lungs with enough oxygen, but couldn't. My mother gasped. That was the last thing I saw before everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

Carlisle POV

Alice had told me that this young girl, who had been through so much, was soon going to join our family. Her name was Macey Tayler. She was a really sweet little girl. Macey had this uncanny way to just make the room light up with her smile; she just made you want to be happy. She had a dark caramel colored ringlet curls a few inches past her shoulder, she had originally had a beautiful tan face, but she was so pale and flushed from being so sick. I had no idea how anyone could hurt this young girl, so innocent, so loving, so sweet. I already saw her as one of my daughters.

I was going to check in on her again. I think this may be the last time I really have to go check in this particular room for her. I walked up the hallway and could already hear her laughing along with her mother. She was such a sweetheart.

"Macey, your laughter is like a virus. You seem to spread it everywhere." I smiled at her. "Ms. Tayler, they have a few questions they want to ask you at the front desk. If you would like, I'll stay here with Macey while you answer them." They wanted to ask her if it was ok to move Macey to a quarantined area. This was upon my request. Macey only had days, maybe, left to live, if I didn't "save" her. I had to. She had too much to give, to pass away now. She is so young though, only 14, but could very easily pass for 16 or 17about 5' 3. But she's not so young that it would cause a problem with the Volturi.

Her mother left the room with a swift kiss to Macey's forehead. I went and sat by Macey's side, in the chair that her mother had recently been sitting. "Macey, I have a question to ask you." She smiled at me.

"Yeah?" She asked, curiously.

"Do you trust me?" I asked very carefully.

"Of course." I answered without hesitation.

"Would you trust me with your life?"

"Yes." She said, again with out hesitation.

"Ok, that's all I needed to know. Thank you, Macey." I said, hoping she couldn't hear the sadness in my voice that I could even hear. I could tell she heard it. Then her mother came in the room. She was in tears. I felt terrible, I wish I could make this easier on her.

"What is it, Mom?" Macey asked worriedly. Then she started coughing terribly, and gasping for air in between coughs, she couldn't get enough air in her lungs, she was going to pass out. Her mother gasped and I quickly picked Macey up and started out the door with her mother right behind me. Macey was already unconscious. There was a stretcher already next to me, so I put her down on it quickly and ran her to the emergency room.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Tayler, but you'll have to stay here." I said with a frown. She started to protest "I promise, I will do all that I can to save her, I promise." I said with so much reverence in my voice she gave me a slight smile and a nod. I could see that she really trusted me. I ran her back to the E.R. and started to see if it was possible to save her, while keeping her human.

Ms. Tayler's POV

Dr. Cullen was wheeling my baby down to the E.R. There was, obviously, something very, very wrong.

"I'm sorry, Ms. Tayler, but you'll have to stay here." I was starting to protest but he stopped me before I could say anything. "I promise, I will do all that I can to save her, I promise." I knew that he was going to do everything in his power, I knew he was different, I knew that he would save my beloved daughter in a way that no human could. He was most definitely not human. I have noticed so many things about him that just aren't what humans do. It was strange. I knew that this could possibly be the last time I saw her. But I knew for a fact that he would save her. I didn't know how, but I just knew.

Macey POV.

It was all white. Not black, like you would think, but white. It was so eerie. I didn't like it at all. But I knew I wasn't dead. Death is peaceful, this, yeah, not so much. It is one of the most discomforting things ever. I had no idea what was going on. I felt people pricking me with needles, and putting all sorts of machinery on me, and I felt in particular two very cold hands trying to get air flowing in my lungs again. Wait! I wasn't breathing! I tried to suck a breath in, but couldn't. I couldn't do anything. I tried to move, but I absolutely could not move a muscle. It was the most terrifying thing ever. Then everything went absolutely black, almost like they turned off the lights. I drifted into unconsciousness.

Carlisle POV.

She wasn't going to make it. There was no way I could save her, at least while keeping her human. I knew that this could be a huge mistake, but a strong thought told me it was not a mistake. It told me it was the right thing to do. It was late in the night, almost no one was there. I needed to go talk to Mrs. Tayler. I got Macey to the point where I could hook her up to a breathing machine; she would only need it for a few minuets. I walked out to where she had been waiting for almost four hours.

"Ms. Tayler, I'm so sorry." I started, she knew exactly what I meant, but some thing told me that she knew that Macey would be alright. But I could also see that she knew she could no longer be with Macey. "There is nothing I can do for her here." I said.

"Then take her where ever you need to go to make her well again." She told me with no emotion in her voice at all. "I know that you can save her in a way that no one else can. I don't care if I can never see her again, but please, I just want her to live longer than this, she has so much potential to do so much good. Please, I'm begging you." She pleaded. I looked her straight in the eye and nodded.

"Would you like to see her once more?" I asked softly. She nodded her head. I lead her to where Macey was, and let them be alone for as long as Ms. Tayler needed.

Ms. Tayler POV.

I walked up to my sweet daughters' bed. I knew she was meant to live for so much more than she had already. "Macey, I love you with all my heart. I know that life has been tough on you, but I know you can hold on a little bit longer. I believe that you will go on to do wonderful things; you are such a beautiful young woman. I may never get to see you again, but know this, if someone could ask for anyone as a daughter, you are number one on that list. I have been blessed beyond comprehension to get to be your mother for these past 14 years, and there are no words for how much I love you. I hope I get to see you again, but if I don't, know that you are the most important thing to me. I love you sweetheart." I kissed her forehead and left the room with a single tear escaping my eye.

Macey POV.

I could hear my mom speaking to me, it was the sweetest sound I have ever heard. But she was talking as if I was never going to see her again. I was trying to yell to her that it would all be ok, and that I would come home, but I couldn't. My body wouldn't let me. She said things that I will never forget as long as I live, how ever long that may be. At this point, I have no idea. Then my mom left the room, I could tell she was sad, but at the same time I could feel that she was proud. It was a moment before I heard the door open again then the two cold hands that I had grown to recognize we under me and I was flying. I had no idea what was happening. But I literally could not open my eyes. After a few seconds of "flying" I was set on a hard table. What was happening? I could hear more people's voices. But I had no idea what they were saying, I couldn't breath..


	3. Chapter 3 :

CHAPTER 3

Carlisle POV

"Macey, I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I'm doing this to save you, but it will hurt a good bit" then I felt something so sharp cut through the skin on my neck, then my ankles, then in the crease of my elbows, and on the other side of my neck. It felt like I was exploding. No not even, it was so much worse than that, I have no idea what it was, but my brain still wouldn't let me move, I tried to put out the fire. But I could do nothing. It was absolutely the worst thing to ever happen to me. I would do anything to put this out. I was worried about my mom, where was she, where was I? Was she ok, was I ok? What in the world was happening to me? I thought Dr. Cullen said he was going to help me, not set me to fire!

I could hear peoples voices again. They were in the room with me

"Carlisle, is that her?" I woman's voice asked, it sounded beautiful.

"Yes, Rose, that's her." I could recognize Dr. Cullen's voice anywhere.

"I so called it!" A high perky voice chimed.

"No, freaking, duh, Alice." A mans voice said, sounding incredulous.

"Oh my gosh…" Another woman's voice said, trailing off.

"What is it Bella?" A man's voice asked, sounding worried.

"I don't know, but she almost looks like she could be related to… Emmett." The one who must be Bella said, confused. "She had the same shaped eyes, nose and mouth. The same curly hair, just differently colored. She is defiantly taller than most girls her age." Then the room fell quiet.

After a moment silence the one with the high perky voice, Alice, spoke. "How did I not see that coming?" she sounded confused, much like I was.

"I think you could be right, Bella" Dr. Cullen said, "I have been wondering about that."

"What's her last name?" The one who I had learned name was Rose.

"Tayler, I think she recently changed it to that. I'm pretty sure she had refused to go by her father's last name, he was abusive. But, let's figure that out later, let her rest." I could hear everyone leave the room, and then it was quiet. How in the world was I supposed to rest when I was on FIRE?!?! I thought Dr. Cullen was going to save me, not kill me!

"Carlisle, she thinks you're trying to kill her!" The man whose voice sounded worried earlier spoke from downstairs. How did he know that? Or is he just really good at guessing? Maybe he's psychotic? "Now she thinks I'm crazy!" He yelled again. I could hear a loud booming laughter from down stairs; it was, in a weird way, kind of comforting.

Dr. Cullen laughed. "Don't worry, Macey, that's Edward. I will explain everything later, I promise." He told me in a soothing voice. Except that wasn't extremely soothing when I was freaking ON FIRE!

"Yeah, Carlisle, I think you should explain now. She still thinks your trying to kill her." Edward said from downstairs, barely loud enough for me to hear.

Carlisle started explaining these things to me. He was trying to tell me I was a vampire. Was he crazy? There's no way! That kind of stuff is just made up, its fiction! Not real! I have to get out of here, they are all crazy! They think that they are vampires! This is crazy! I- I don't even know what to say, if I could say anything! But something told me, that faint little thought in the back of my head, told me that this wasn't crazy, and that he was really telling me the truth, that I was becoming a vampire. It sounds crazy, but what else could explain this? It was worse than fire, and Dr. Cullen did nothing to put it out, and everyone just sat around like the house wasn't on fire, and even though I've been set on fire, I can kind of breathe better, and- and – I just don't know what to think.

"Edward, what is she thinking about?" Carlisle asked.

"She's trying to figure out if she is what you say she is, she's leaning towards, 'Its crazy, but he could be right' but I don't think she will totally believe us until it is done" Edwards voice was now in the room.

"Its so odd how much she looks like Emmett." The one who I had learned was Bella, spoke now, she was in the room too.

"Can she hear me, Edward?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"Yeah, she is starting to despiser different voices. Like she knows your voice anywhere, she know Bella's, Alice's, and mine. She takes comfort in Emmett's laugh" He said that in a sweet voice, but it almost sounded like he thought it was crazy. He laughed now.

"Hey, kids, can you come upstairs now? I want Macey to learn your voices before she is even up, see if she'll remember them when she is up." Carlisle said, talking like everyone was in the room, there was no way that they all heard him, but in that weird way, they all did, and I heard the door open again, then I heard five different pairs of feet come in the room.

"Ok, can you introduce yourselves to Macey, for me?" Dr. Cullen asked.

"I'm Edward." Obviously Edward said, I already knew his voice.

"I'm Bella." Bella said in a sweet voice, and touched my hand, it felt good, it was so cold. It seemed to just take a little tiny bit of the edge off the burn, but not much.

"I'm Alice!" The one I had recognized earlier, the high perky voice said, and touched my arm, it felt so good. Why can't Edward tell them that feels good!

"Wait one minute, Macey." He told me. Ok, I guess I can wait a minute. But I really, really, really want them to just like put their hand on my fore head or something. I concentrated on this one thing really hard. Bella put her hand to my forehead.

"I'm Jasper." A new voice spoke, I had never heard his voice before, it was sweet, but it sounded like he was in pain, I wanted to stop his pain. I had no idea why he was in pain, but I tried really hard to stop his pain, he gasped. "How did you do that?" He asked, sounding completely surprised. I have no idea, I just didn't want him to be in pain, so I tried to stop it.

"She doesn't know, she just heard that you were in pain, and tried to stop it." Edward told him. I'm starting to get the feel that he can read my mind. Ok, never heard that before, but maybe… "Yes, Macey, that's right. Not just you, but everyone, except Bella." He told me. Alright, so Edward can read minds, that makes sense, I think.

"Ok, on with the introductions." Dr. Cullen said.

"Uh- Kay, I'm Rosalie." The first voice that I had heard said. She sounded nice, I think I already like her. I could tell by the sound of her voice, she was beautiful.

Then the voice that I seemed to be comforted by spoke "I'm Emmett!!!" He boomed. So that was his name. He was the one that they said I looked like. I wonder what he looks like?

"He is over seven feet tall, is very muscular, has dark curly hair." Edward said.

"Why thank you my brother!" Emmett said. I laughed, mentally of course.

"And he has the maturity of a six year old." Edward added on as a side note.

"Hey!" Emmett yelled.

"Boys, stop it!" Dr. Cullen scolded. "Now, Macey, can you recognize everyone's voice?" He asked me. Yes, I answered mentally, hoping Edward would answer for me.

"She says Yes." He told Dr. Cullen for me.

"Ok, perfect! Everyone, just say hello, and we will see if Macey can recognize your voice. It would be good for her to already know you." He said to them

"Hello." The soft, sweet, voice said. That was Bella.

"Good." Edward said. Yes! I got it!

"Hello." The one who had sounded in pain earlier said. Jasper.

"Good." Edward said.

"Hello" The beautiful voice said. Rosalie.

"Good" Edward rewarded.

"Hello" Edward I know that you! He laughed, "Good"

"Hello." The loud, but comforting voice said, I could recognize him the first second a sound came out of his mouth. Emmett.

"Exactly." Edward said.

"Very good, Macey! Now there are two more people that are not here at the moment, but they should be here in a few hours. It is Esme and Renesmee." He said. Those are beautiful names. I absolutely love them, I have never heard them before, but I love them!

"Thank you, Macey." Edward said. I didn't know why, but I will figure things out once I can move. "Can you try again?" He asked. I tried to move my hand, and to my surprise, it moved! But that hurt, the fire was not good to move around! It hurts to do anything! Edward laid his hand over my forehead, it felt wonderful. Thank you Edward, I thought. "Your welcome." He said. Then he rubbed up and down my arm, I sighed mentally, it was astounding. It still burned like I was in the pit of hell, but he seemed to take a little bit of that away. It felt good. But I can't think straight with all of this! Nothing has really caught up with me. There are so many more questions. Like, where is my Mom? Where am I? Am I really turning into a vampire? Is my mom ok? Does she know that I'm may be turning into a vampire? But the most important question was, is she ok?

"We will answer all of that once you get up, I promise." Edward said. Then the door opened, and I could hear them all leave, except Dr. Cullen. I lay there. For who knows how long, it could have been seconds, minuets, hours, or days. I had no idea. Then I heard the door open again, there was two sets of feet that came in.

"Hello, Macey" A sweet, motherly voice said, it reminded me so much of my mom. Thoughts of her made me want to cry, just one singular tear escaped my eye. "Oh, don't cry, dear. It's ok." She wiped the tear from my face. I sucked in a deep breath, it burned. "I'm Esme." she told me. "I am so excited to have you here, I'm sorry if it hurts. Tell Edward if you want me to get you anything, dear." She rubbed my arm, and I smiled.

"Hi Macey!" I high, childish voice called, it sounded sweet, I had a feeling that we would be good friends. "I'm Renesmee!" She put her hand to my cheek, I smiled, but then I saw something, in my head, I had never opened my eyes. It was a picture of a family, all of them pale and beautiful. "This is my family! You met all of them earlier!" I could tell which voice belonged to each person. The bronze shaggy haired boy was Edward, the girl with the long brown curls was Bella, the short fairy like one was Alice, the tall honey-blonde boy was Jasper (he didn't look like he was in pain, that made me happy), it was easy to recognize Dr. Cullen, the one with caramel colored hair was easily Esme, the little girl (maybe about 8) with bronze curls was defiantly Renesmee, the extremely beautiful one was, as I suspected, Rosalie, and Emmett, he looked exactly like I had pictured him before, he was tall, towering over Alice by a couple of feet, had dark curls and dimples, a huge smile, well muscled, and kind of reminded me of a teddy-bear, he look sweet.

"You nailed it." Edward said, I didn't even hear him come in the door. "Well, except for the Emmett being sweet part." He laughed.

I smiled. When I was surrounded by such sweet people, I was almost able to forget that I was on fire. Almost. These people made me forget all my worries, and I have just met them. I had no idea how long ago exactly I had met them, but I saw them as my family already.

"I'm glad you see it that way" I could hear he was happy, that made me happy.

You know, I never had an older brother.

"If you would like, you do now." He said loyally

I would like that very much. But you know what would be even better than one big brother.

"And what is that?" He asked.

Three.

He laughed. "I thought you were going to say that. Well, us three boys are here to be your brothers, if you would like. We would be honored to be a big brother of such a delightful girl."

I blushed, mentally of course. Thank you, Edward. I have a question.

"Yes?" he asked.

How long have I been laying here?

"Two days." he told me.

How long does it take?

"Three days, usually. How are you feeling?"

I can feel my fingers, that's about it! I laughed.

"Then it will probably only take a few more hours." he paused for a second "Alice says it will only take another hour and a half. Not long"

I was SO thankful for Alice! But, I whish it could just be over NOW! I wanted answers! I wanted to see if I was seriously a vampire. I didn't know. I wanted to know where my mom was, and if she was ok.

"Don't worry, Macey. It will all work out, it always seems to."


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! Well its chapter four... Um yeah, if anyone reads this tell other about it? yeah loosing confidence here..... But anyways, the begining is super slow but after this chapter is when the story starts and another thing, i had written the first three chapters of this chapter actually LAST year and im actually just trying to fix it but anyways if you could tell others about it? Id love you forever and send you a gnome for the next Christmas! Ha!

Disclaimer-- MINEEEE! ALL MINE!! Emmett-- AHHH WHY DO YOU KEEP YELLING THAT!!!! me-- AHHH! Edward-- Ok, Rose, its not yours... Just accept it... Me-- FINE! This does not belong to me.... Allllll Stephanie M!

CHAPTER 4

Macey POV

Then time passed, I talked to Edward, with in an hour I could feel up to my elbow, and it didn't hurt to move them, the in the last half hour things started moving much faster, the fire started to retreat but it seemed to just go to one central area, my heart. All the fire that had been spread over my entire body had all gone to my heart, I knew my heart couldn't take it. It sped up, it was easily the most painful thing I have ever experienced. My heart sped to speeds that I knew weren't supposed to be possible, then it stopped. I thought I was dead. I had to be, but they told me this would happen, but it just didn't seem right. My eyes flew open in fright, I saw the entire family standing there. For some reason, I didn't know, I was absolutely terrified. I jumped off the table I had been recently laying on and looked around the room, all of they guys were in front of the girls, Alice was peeking around Jasper with a smile, Renesmee was sitting behind Edwards feet and looking around his legs, Bella held Edward's hand tight in hers and peered around his shoulder, Esme was standing slightly behind Carlisle, to his left, with a sweet smile on her face, then I saw Rosalie, it almost looked like she was happy to see me, then Emmett, oh Emmett, had a the same huge grin Renesmee had shown me earlier painted on his face. But even though I felt like I trusted them, I was still terrified. I had no idea why.

"Jasper, calm her down, she's terrified." Edward talked quietly

I felt him throw vibes of calm at me, but I just turned them away. For some reason, I got really mad at him, for no good reason, and he fell to the ground with out a word or a sound. Alice gasped and went down on her knees next to him. Oh, my gosh, I think I killed him. How could I do that?!?! I-I I have no idea.

"What have you done?!?!" She screeched at me. I started to back up, ashamed of my self. I felt terrible. The wall was soon at my back, I opened up the window and jumped out as fast as I could. I ran. Faster than I knew was even possible. They told me I could run fast, but I never even imagined it this fast. Even though I was running at insane speeds, I could see every thing, seriously, you would expect it to pass in a blur, but I could see every piece of dust floating, I could see small drops of water throwing rainbows into the air, and so much more. And all the things I could hear! I could hear the flitter of a butterfly's wings; I could hear the heartbeat of a humming bird, and much beyond that. I could smell, ewe, what was that smell. Its absolutely discussing. It smells wet, sticky, and too sweet. I noticed I had stopped; I was so entangled in my thoughts.

"Macey." I heard someone whisper behind me. I turned to see Alice, standing there, with an apologetic look on her face. I could feel that she wanted to apologize. Wait. Did I just say I could feel she wanted to apologize? What. The. Heck. "Macey I'm sorry."

"No, stay away, I-I don't want to hurt you. I-I'm sorry A-Alice." I said stuttering. I am a monster. I have to get away. I could tell she was about to say something, but I ran. I ran faster than I had before, for about an hour and a half. I ended up in the mountains, some where south of Washington. I found a deep cave and walked slowly towards the back where I would stay for the rest of this supposedly never ending life as a monster.

Edward POV.

Jasper dropped to the ground, his mind went blank, almost like he wasn't even there. It was the same silence of Bella's mind. Oh, no. Had she accidently killed my brother? Alice couldn't see his future, I couldn't hear his mind. This had to be bad.

"What have you done?!?!" Alice screeched at Macey. She slowly backed up and jumped out the window, she was going so fast, I could barely see her. Then at the edge of the meadow she disappeared completely, so did the sound of her mental voice. As soon as Macey was out of the meadow Jasper, by some miracle, jumped up, looking worried and frantic.

"Edward, did you see that?" He asked.

"No, your mind went blank, I couldn't read it." I answered him, confused.

"That was so peculiar." He whispered, more to himself.

"What was it?" Alice asked.

"The entire situation, I saw it from Macey's prospective. Like she had switched places with me." He said shaking his head. That's when it dawned on me. I knew she wasn't just any normal vampire. She was a Protector Vampire. These were the most powerful, and in some cases, the most dangerous vampires to ever exist. They are extremely rare, only one to two in existence, that we know of. They were all a little bit different but all had the same basic talents, they could read minds, run at extreme speeds, disappear, control emotions, put you into illusions (that's what just happened to Jasper), and put up shields, they don't have to drink blood, they can either drink blood or eat human food, like Renesmee, and sometimes there is more to them. But the difference with them was that they were created to protect one particular person or vampire, they were put into this life for a reason. But if they got into the wrong hands, the Volturi, they would be the most feared and most dangerous vampires by far. The Volturi had been picking ways to attack us, but if they had her, they wouldn't need a reason. But that's not who Macey was, she didn't want to be a monster, that's what she was most afraid of.

"Edward, what is it?" Bella asked, worried.

"Protector Vampire." I whispered. Everyone's mouth dropped open.

"Are you sure?" Carlisle asked.

"She runs at extreme speeds, illusions, shield, she repelled Jasper's talent, she controlled Bella's mind, she broke through Bella's shield, she disappeared into thin air, and she put Jasper into an illusion. Who knows what else she can do." I shook my head.

"I think your right, there's no other explanation." Carlisle whispered.

"I have to go after her!" Alice said quickly and was out the window. Jasper was about to go after her when Esme stopped him.

"It would be better if she talked to Macey alone." She said, Jasper stopped and shook his head in agreement. We waited a minute or two for Alice to come back. She looked deeply disappointed.

"She ran." Alice whispered, hurt.

"Maybe we should give her some space for a little while." I suggested.

"It looks like that's the only choice we really have." Carlisle said.

We waited a couple of hours, nothing new, then Alice got a vision.

** VISION **

Macey was in the snowy mountains, cowering in the back of a cave, ominous black cloaks surrounding her. She was absolutely terrified. The black robs were getting closer, she backed up to the far corner of the cave. They were inching closer.

** VISION OVER **

"We have to go!!" Alice yelled. We were off, running as fast as we could towards the Colorado Mountains. We ran for a few good hours with Alice constantly telling us to run faster. If the Volturi got to Macey before we did, they would convince her that they were good and they would just poison her mind into thinking everything they had her do was good. If we found her first, we would show her how to live civilly and be able to find the person she was supposed to be protecting. She was a protector after all. I actually wonder who she was supposed to be protecting, it could be anyone. But Macey would find them, whether it was a vampire or human or whatever being it was, she would find them, once she saw them, she would know. I pondered this as we ran.

Macey POV.

I sat in my cave, self loathing. I had killed Jasper. I killed him!! I was a sick masochistic monster. I would stay here for all of eternity. I miss my family. But they are much better off without me, the way I am now. I hoped mom was okay. And I knew Meredith would have to try to hold the rest of the family together. Addison would try to be the head of the house and protect everyone from our "father". And Caitlin would be there for Beckett, to make sure he knew it was all going to be ok. I was closest to Beckett, he was my little baby doll from the time he was born, I loved him so much. Sure he was annoying as crap some times and he was a little weird, but I loved him.

Thinking of them made me want to cry. I was stuck like this for forever.

**Cracking of sticks**

"Oh, Macey." A very fake sounding sweet voice called.

_Macey, don't listen to him. We are coming, just stay away from them. Don't let them get near you! Put your shield up as strongly as you can._ I heard Edwards mental voice tell me. His voice made me perk up a bit.

Who is it, Edward?—I was so confused.

_Just trust me. I promise it will all be alright. Just listen to me, Macey. Do what I say. Ok?_

Alright. But promise to tell me who they are later.

_Ok. We are getting close, distract them._

"Hola!" I called and danced out of the cave, putting a happy face on. _This good, Edward? _ I laughed.

_Perfect, _he laughed back.

"Whatcha need boys? Oh, and girls… Sorry Jane, you looked like a boy…" I picked her mind for names, anything really to annoy them. This could be very fun!

She gave me a dirty look, she was pushing her power at me, but I rejected it. She was ticked. I smiled.

"Jane, dear, Not quite yet please." The one who I learned was Aro said.

"It won't work anyways…" She grumbled.

"Now now Jane, dearest, let's use our big girl voice!" I smiled once more. She was pissed. This is fun!

_Macey, don't make them want to kill you just yet!_ Emmett laughed.

_We are here; don't let them know that just yet. It's kind of enjoyable to see Jane so angry. _Edward laughed.

"Master, please. Do we really have to keep her?" Jane whined.

"Wow, way to make me sound like a lost puppy!! That's kinda rude, don't cha think? Tisk, tisk" I shook my head at her.

"Who do you think you are-"She started to yell but was silenced by a wave of Aro's hand. She just silently seethed.

"Alec, your assistance please?" Aro asked. Alec, the twin of Jane, walked up slightly in front of Aro. He pushed these weird clouds at me, I just flung them back at him and he fell to the ground.

I raised an eyebrow at Aro. "Nice guard ya got here, buddy." I said sarcastically. His face didn't change, but he mind said otherwise.

_Alright, we are coming in; it's getting a bit risky in there._ Edward thought.

Fine, fine, but that was fun! I laughed.

_Diabolical. _

"Hey, Aro! Look! The Cullen's! It's a party now, isn't it?" I smiled as I was joined by everyone, we formed a quiet satisfying arrow at the Volturi, with myself at the front, the rest of the family behind me. They (the Volturi) were larger in number, but I sure wasn't going to let that change a dang thing.

_Classy, Macey, very classy. _Edward laughed.

"Now, Aro, would you _really_ like to deal with us right now?" I asked.

_Use your mind control!_ Alice told me.

"I HAVE MIND CON-" I started to yell, but soon found Edwards hand over my mouth.

_Shut!_

"Oops, my bad." I mumbled.

_Just do it, you should know how to. _Edward told me.

I looked up to find the mob of Volturi staring at me with those "You're kidding me, right?" faces.

"Nice vampire ya got there, _buddy_." Jane mocked. Ok, she can just jump right up to the top of 'people to die' list, which I have just started. Edward laughed.

I searched my mind on how to use my mind control. I just had to focus really hard on one thing, and it should happen. Ok well this is bazaar. I concentrated extremely hard on the one thing I wanted most at that time.

"YOUR ON THE PHONE WITH YOUR GIRLFRIEND, SHE'S UPSET! SHE'S GOING OFF ABOUT SOMETHING THAT YOU SAID! SHE DOSNT GET YOUR HUMOR LIKE IIIIIIIIIII DO! "Jane started singing, yelling, and dancing around. Aro looked appalled. Ahhhhh sweet revenge.

"Macey, you can do that later. Perhaps you just make them leave now?" Carlisle asked, I could tell he was trying to hold in his laughter.

"She's on drugs isn't she?" Emmett asked looking at Jane. Life is SOO good. What, you think that's immature? I'm sorry, she's ticking me off! Tip number one, don't tick me off. You think im kidding don't you? No, I'm a HUGE fan of revenge.

"Alice, I think I've found your twin…" Edward muttered. I laughed.

I concentrated on making them leave, but not before making Jane pass out. They started to just creepily back up, Alec dragging an unconscious Jane by her foot, into the woods. Well, that was easier than I thought. Life is good. Soon they just started running back towards where ever they came from in the first place. (Hell maybe? I dunno) they were out of our hair. Ohhhhh this is a fun time.

"How the _crap_ did you do that?!" Jasper asked.

"YOU'RE ALIVE!!" I yelled and ran to hug him. He laughed.

"Not quite, Macey, I'm still a vampire, but I think you're getting there." He hugged me back. I laughed now. I had never felt so relieved, in my life. Or existence. Or whatever you wanted to call it.

Alice came up, "Macey I'm so s-" I cut her off with a hug.  
"Your sorry?!" I looked at her questioningly "You thought I killed you husband! I was almost as mad at myself as you were!" I laughed.

"You seemed to have recovered nicely, though." She smiled.

"Now that you all have showed up." I looked at everyone, smiled, then spotted Renesmee, she still looked worried.

"Renesmee, whatever could be wrong?" I asked, walking towards her as she stood, very small, behind Edwards legs.

"Ever since you went missing, she's been worried." Edward answered for her. I bent down I my knees to be at her eye level.

"What is it?" I asked, looking into her deep beautiful brown eyes.

"I thought I lost my new best friends…" She whispered, barely audible for even me to hear (and that's rather hard) I don't think the rest of her family heard her, but I did, very clearly.

"Don't worry, she's still here." I smiled sweetly at her. Her eyes finally left the ground where they had been plastered, and she made eye contact with me, and then smiled. I held my arms out, and she welcomed me freely.

I carried her home, she wouldn't let go of me. I've know these people for about a week, more or less, and they are just like family.

"Not just like, if you want, we are." Edward looked over to me as we ran.

"Really?" I asked, astounded.

"Really." He smiled.

"I kind of feel like I'm intruding on your family." I said, not completely sure of myself.

Esme came up to me, on my other side. "Of course your not intruding! Macey, I already see you as a daughter. And I'm starting to get the feeling little Renesmee isn't going to let you leave, dear." She laughed. I looked down smiling at the small girl fast asleep in my arms. What if I did stay with them? I would have to go back and make sure my brothers and sisters were safe from my 'father' and make sure my mom was doing ok, and make sure my 'father' was either in jail or far, far, far away. I pondered all the questions…

"You don't have to worry about your father, Macey" Edward looked towards me again.  
"What do you mean?" I asked.

"He's in jail." He looked forward again.

"Not for long though, it was for abuse." I said, somberly.

"It was for more than that. It was for attempted murder, drugs, and he stole a lot of money." He still didn't look at me.

"So he's stuck in there for a while?" I asked.

"Then after that, he's in rehab. You don't have to worry about him, you mom filed for divorce and wants full custody, and a restraining order against him." He was very close to a small smile now.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"We've know that you would be part of the family for quite some time now. We've been checking in, making sure that once you dad was gone you would all be ok. You have no idea how close I have been to taking him down while checking in on you. Who do you think turned him in?" He smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile back. Most people would be sad when they find out that their father was in jail. I had no attachment to this man other than I had his DNA, which I must say, I am disappointed at. I do miss the old times, when he would read stories to me at night, but I always had a feeling that there was something off about him. I always felt the need to protect my family from him, but he was gone now, and out of theirs, and mine, lives.

"Wait, so you've been stalking me for how long?" I laughed.

"About six months." He laughed too.

"Creeper." I sang.

"You know, he seems to creep _a lot_. When Bella was human, he watched her sleep." Alice said mater-of- fact tone. I laughed.

"Edward, you are a creeper!"

"Oh, gosh, are we talking about how Edward is a creeper again? This seems to come up in conversation quite a bit!" Emmett laughed as he caught up to us, with Rosalie right next to him. We were almost back to their house.

_You mean your house._ Edward corrected me.

I smiled at that.

The rest of the kids laughed about how Edward was a creeper until we got back to their house. I had decided that Emmett and Jasper are the funniest beings I have ever met in my entire existence. They had two completely different kinds of humor, Emmett made these huge jokes, that no one could help but laugh at, then Jasper made all these little comments that you had to be listening closely to hear, but if you did, you would be rolling on the floor with laughter.


	5. Chapter 5 AND 6

Hello :) I have basically no readers on this story... :'( this sad stories feelings are getting really hurt! Help their emotion status and read up :) thanks!

Disclaimer- Dear lord how many times do i have to say that i DONT own this? Multiple times i guess...

CHAPTER 5

Macey POV.

Weeks passed. Nothing really happening, except for the extensive shopping trips I went on with Alice, Rosalie, and 'Bella' (She made some excuse of how Renesmee wanted to go here and there) so it was usually just Rose, Alice, and I. I loved shopping with them, they both had a great style, and I had decided a few years ago that shopping was my sixth sense. I loved it.

Also, I got closer to Renesmee; I really loved her like my baby sister. She was growing, and maturing, at this point she was looking about eight. She looked about six when I met her. And its been about maybe two months. Was this vampire family messed up or _what_? I mean really, we have the mind-reader, the physic, the empathy, the Halfling, the vampire doctor, the devidents, the one with a shield, and the Protector Vampire. This family is screwed. Oh, and to top that, we don't drink human blood. Nope, just animal blood. But I really only need blood about every month and a half, and I can eat human food.

I got much closer to Bella. We both had an interest in reading. I loved Sense and Sensibilities, Pride and Prejudice, Anne of Green Gables. The list went on much further than that. Bella got me kind of obsessed with Wuthering Heights. I mean, how can you NOT love them? But, I kind of preferred Edward Ferrars from Sense and Sensibilities.

Emmett was _so_ much fun to be around; he was my big brother as far as anyone else was concerned. We could easily pass for being related. Almost too easily. But non the less, I just loved being around him, he was just absolutely the loudest and funniest person. I had completely owned him in wrestling every time he asked for a rematch, and then said I was just as bad as Edward. So I had Bella put a shield over me. Guess who _still_ won. Thank you, ladies and gentlemen!

Jasper and I would always play pranks on people, especially Edward and Emmett. Those were so fun! Except we kind of got arrested and just used fake names, Jasper was Edward Cullen and I was Isabella Cullen. We had been in Ohio so they didn't know us there. Good times, good times.

Edward was teaching me to play the piano. I was learning fast. It was actually really fun to try and compose different styles of music. Please put the emphasis on the _try_ part. I was hadn't quite perfected that one yet.

I loved Carlisle and Esme so much. They were my parents, for all intensive purposes. I had felt like Esme was there for me no matter what and I felt like Carlisle wouldn't let a thing happen to me, I felt protected. It was a nice feeling; I hadn't felt that in a while. I absolutely adore Esme, we would bake cookies for Renesmee, the first two times, we kind of caught them on fire, but it's all good, we got it.

_I think we should start school again, I think people are starting to get suspicious. _Carlisle's thought chimed in my head. What? School? Are you kidding me? Everyone else would be in the upper grades and I would be stuck down in like eighth or ninth grade! That is absolutely unfair. Maybe for my first year of school as a vampire I could just be in Edwards's grade… Or I may just have to be stuck in ninth… Oh joy.

"If you start younger, we can stay somewhere for longer." Edward told me.

"Is Renesmee starting school?" I asked.

"Not until she stops growing, she grows too rapidly to put her in now. People would know."

"Fine… Can I have some classes with any of you though?" I asked.

"If you take a sophomores classes as a freshman you can." He told me.

"Not a bad idea Eddie boy… Not bad." I smiled.

"My name's Edward, thank you." He said as he walked away.

Ok, maybe this _could_ work in my favor.

"Family meeting." I heard Carlisle say from down stairs. We all went down stairs into the dining room, I had no idea why we had meetings in here. We all sat around the table, Renesmee in my lap, Carlisle at the head, Edward to his left, Esme to his right, and so on.

"I'm sure most of you know you are going to have to start school soon." Carlisle smiled. We all groaned, even though we knew it was coming. "Well, hold you enthusiasm in people." He said sarcastically. "Ok, now, Edward, Bella, and Alice, are going to start as sophomores, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett, Juniors, and Macey, you are going to be a freshman." He smiled. Joy.

"When can I start school?" Renesmee asked.

"Probably the next place we move, sweetie. I think you should be done growing by then." He smiled at her, she grunted in frustration and put her hand to my cheek. I saw a class room full of kids, in desks looking at a teacher.

"Trust me, it's not as fun as you would think. Anyways, you probably already know as much stuff as an eighth grader." I laughed, she was proud of that.

"You start Monday." Carlisle stated to the rest of us and started getting up from the table, we all followed the suite. At least I've got a few days before I start high school. You never know, maybe I'll meet that person I'm supposed to 'protect' or whatever. Academics will be easy, you know with the photographic memory and all. Maybe I could join a sports team or something. It would be fun to use mind control on a few teachers…

** Skip to late Sunday night**

"ALICE! WHAT AM I GOING TO WEAR!" I yelled through the house, I knew she would hear me but she was a bit **cough, cough** busy at the time. Oh well!

"SHUP UP MACEY!" She yelled back. Rude..

"Fine! I guess you don't want to dress me up in _whatever you want!_" I yelled back. She was at my door in about two seconds, her clothes a bit disheveled.

"First, fix your clothes. Then you can pick mine." I smiled. She quickly disappeared and was back about thirty seconds later, looking much better.

"Ok, so, you don't want to stick out to much on your first day, but you still need to look perfect. Probably no heels for a freshman on their first day, so probably flats with a mini skirt. I say this black mini skirt these electric blue flats," She started going through my closet and throwing things at me. We ended up with a black mini skirt, black v-neck sweater, with a blue scarf and matching flats, then an assortment of jewelry. This has got to be the life right here.

Alice when back to her *cough cough* business, and I tried dearly to drone out all the noises for the rest of that night.

**Morning**

_Longest night EVER_. It was usually never that hard to drown them out, but really? I am now scarred for life. My shield wouldn't work to block out my hearing… That would be sent from God with the family I had.

"Come on, Macey!" Alice yelled from outside. I think she just likes yelling unnecessarily at me. But I'll happily yell back.

"I'm coming pixie! Get off my back!" I yelled and heard her laugh, I laughed too.

We got into the Volvo and headed towards the high school after our goodbyes to Renesmee, Carlisle, and Esme. We got to the school in a matter of minutes, and we were there really early. We all stopped by the front office. The receptionist had a few dirty thought about my brothers, it was very disturbing…

I had a particular song stuck in my head… I was just laughing at my idiocy, so was Edward.

_Take a deep breath_

_You walk through the doors_

_It's the morning of you very first day,_

_You say hi to your friends_

_Who you aint seen in a while_

_Try to stay out of every body's way_

_It's your freshman year _

_And your gonna be here for the next four years_

_In this town_

_Hopping one of those senior boys _

_Will wink at you and say, you know I haven't seen you around_

_Before_

_Cause when you're fifteen_

_And somebody tells they love you_

_Your gonna believe them_

_And when your fifteen _

_Feeling like there's nothing to figure out_

_Count to ten, take it in_

_This is life before you know who your gonna be_

_At fifteen. _(A/N sorry if those lyrics are wrong, I just typed that from memory. Lol )

Oh, gosh, am I a dork…. I just started laughing at myself. I had this song stuck in my head for the rest of the day.

I looked down at my schedule. English first, ok I could handle that, not hard. I walked towards the English room after throwing a few things in my new locker. I had the teacher, Mrs. Harden, sign my slips and sat at the back of the room.

"Hey, I'm Steven, you're Macey, aren't you?" A blonde boy told me.

"Hi, Steven, yeah, I'm Macey." I smiled at him, and I was begging for something to distract him. HA! Mind control. I just made him look to another person and he started talking. Perfection.

"Sorry about Steven, he's really annoying." I heard a voice from behind me say. "I'm Hope," she smiled.

"Macey." I smiled back, and said nothing more. Soon class started.

"Ok, we have a new student today!" Mrs. Harden said with a smile. "Why don't you come up and tell us your name and something about yourself." She waved me up to the front of the room. I already kind of hate this class…

"I'm Macey McCarty, and I have an older brother named Emmett and sister named Bella. We were adopted a few years back by Doctor and Mrs. Cullen." I said and started heading back to my seat.

"Don't you have more adopted siblings?" She asked.

"Yeah, Rosalie and Jasper are older than me too, they are twins, and Edward and Alice are older, then Renesmee, she is younger." I said quickly, trying to get the subject off of me.

"Wow, there are eight kids?" She asked another un-welcome question.

"Yeah," I said, didn't I just explain this?

"So who was related before you all got adopted?" She asked.

"Rosalie and Jasper are twins, the Hales. Edward, Alice, (Edward and Alice, twins) and Renesmee, are siblings, the Cullen's. Then Emmett, Bella, and myself, the McCarty's." I said like I didn't want to be here, I honestly didn't.

"How interesting." She cooed. Trust me lady, its deeper than just interesting. I steered her off the track of me and my family, and towards class, I really didn't need any more questions.

"Hey, sorry about Mrs. Harden. She can be a bit over bearing, sometimes." A girl whispered from next to me.

"No its ok, I'm really used to being interrogated." I laughed quietly, so did she.

"I'm Kate," She smiled.

"I'm pretty sure you just heard my name… and most of my life story." I laughed again, she laughed with me. She seemed nice enough, I think I could like her.

"Is there something you would like to say, ladies?" We heard Mrs. Harden.

"Oh, no ma'am, Macey just had a question about the book report that's due on Friday." Kate smiled. She's good. I smiled up at the teacher also. Mind control once again, she moved on with the rest of the class.

The rest of class went on, it was increasingly boring. I was _so_ excited to just hear the bell ring.

Next class is Art. Ok, this one I could actually relax a bit in.

Art class was very interesting, the teacher, yeah a bit weird, but I liked her enough. Next math, really? This just kind of sucks! I really hate math… Dr. Foster, my new math teacher, a Jamaican man, probably mid fifties, and no life. This math I could easily do in my sleep, if I could sleep, and I was in the upper class, being a vampire comes in serious handy! I love this! Next on my schedule was gym.

I was walking to my locker to get my stuff and found Alice there.

"Hey, Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, I don't like reading my families minds, it was like an invasion of privacy, and I had my shield up, the voices were annoying.

"Macey, watch this vision." She whispered. I opened my shield and looked into her mind, and found myself in her vision.

_I was walking to the gym talking to a girl, probably about five inches taller than me, brown hair, streaked with light brown, and talking animatedly. I smiled and talked with her, as we walked to the gym._

"Ok, so what's wrong with that?" I asked. "Am I not allowed to have friends?"

"No, watch the next one." She shushed me.

_I was talking to Edward. _

"_Edward, I found the person I'm supposed to be protecting, but I have no idea from what! She's just a normal girl, I have no idea!" I said in rushed tones. _That's all I needed to know what Alice was talking about.

"Ohh." I whispered.

"Yeah OH! You need to get to know her, if you have to, change your complete schedule to keep her safe because some how she is intertwined with our world and needs you to shield her from our dangers." She said, "The bell is going to ring, I have to go." She shook her head and was off.

I was completely frozen. I had no idea what to do.

"Uh, are you ok?" I heard a voice ask me. I stood there frozen a second more before turning to see where the voice had come from. It was the tall girl with the brown hair, the girl from the vision Alice just showed me. A pulse ran through me and I felt the urge to just move her over an inch or two. I didn't know why but I did it.

"Oh, yeah, sorry! Wait, just a second, what's that behind you?" She stepped to the side and turned around. There was obviously nothing there, it just made her move.

"There's nothing there-" She was cut off by a text book falling from the top of the lockers, landing exactly where she had been standing. Oh, that's why. She yelled even though it was a good three inches from her. "You just saved me!" She said, exasperated. I laughed.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"Savannah Brandon." She smiled. "You?"

"Macey McCarty." I smiled back. Maybe this wouldn't be as hard as I thought it would be.

"Do you wanna walk to gym with me?" She asked, she had a light southern accent to match the one I had so well covered up, it wasn't like a hick, it was the classy accent some of us had inherited.

"I'd love to."

We walked to the gym, talking and laughing, she was just hysterical. She told me how she loves reading, and music, not a big sports fan but was on the volleyball team because some of her friends wanted her too, and it was a no-cut team for freshman, she loved vampire books, those were her favorite. I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at that, oh the irony! She was hyper, and just plain fun to be with, I could easily see us being perfect friends.

"Yeah, I just have my little brother, Vinny, he's in first grade, he's home schooled. Complete spazz." She laughed.

"Brother like sister." I smiled.

"Hey!" She laughed. "Do you have siblings?" She asked.

"Yeah, there are eight of us." I smiled.

"What?" She was surprised at the least.

"We are all adopted. Me and Emmett and Bella are siblings, adopted six years ago when I was eight. Alice, Edward are twins, and Renesmee, their little sister, are siblings, adopted three years ago. And Rosalie and Jasper, also twins, adopted four years ago." I smiled at this story, very well thought out.

"Wow. What are your adopted parents like?" Full of questions, was she.

"Carlisle and Esme are amazing. Esme makes you feel so loved and like you actually belong there. Carlisle makes you feel protected and safe, he is a true leader." I was very proud of my family.

"That's so sweet of them to adopt _eight_ kids!"

"Yeah, they are so young, but really amazing, Esme was born to be a mother." I laughed. "And I have my older sisters, Alice, Bella, and Rose, who are always there for me when I need them. Then Jasper, Emmett, and Edward, they are there to beat someone up if they're mean to me." I laughed. "And little Renesmee, I love her so much, she is just the most adorable little girl you will ever meet! She's eight now." At lease she looks eight now.

"I've always loved big families." She smiled, seeming to be deep in thought.

"Well, do you wanna come over today after school? We could do home work and everything. One of my sisters could drive you home. You would probably want Bella to drive you, the others are dangerously fast." I laughed.

"I'd love to! I'll call my dad after P.E. so that he doesn't think I just skipped the bus." She smiled at me. We were at the gym now.

**After getting changed for P.E.**

"Congratulations, it mile day!" The coach announced. There was a chorus of 'awwww' and 'NOOO!' s from the class. I kind of laughed. Obviously, running didn't bother me. It was atrociously boring though. Since this school was so small, they didn't have track, and it was cold so we would be running inside, in the gym, doing laps around the basketball court, like fifteen of them, for like ever. Fun. I know, those were your first thoughts, weren't they? I knew it.

Savannah and I started jogging around the outside of the court, talking casually. After about eight laps Savannah started going slower, more tired, and more out of breath, but not nearly as out of breath as the rest of the class, I guess she's an athlete. I slowed with her and tired to make it appear that I too was tired. This was so freaking boring…

"Just two more laps." I said, sounding hopeful. She laughed and sped up some at the thought of finishing. Soon enough we were done, everyone had sweat on them and didn't smell extremely fabulous, especially the guys. Ewe. I wasn't tired, obviously, and I really didn't want to pretend to be.

"You," The coach said, looking to me.

"Yes, sir?" I asked.

"You're new?" He asked.

"Yes, sir. My name's Macey McCarty." I smiled, didn't hold out my hand for him to shake, too cold, that would be a dead give away.

"You a runner?" He asked, sounding more like a statement than a question. Well, it would probably be smart to say I was, it would explain my obvious lack of sweat and abundance of energy.

"Yes, sir." I smiled again.

"Would you want to run track?" He asked me yet another question.

I pretended to think about it for a moment, "I'm sorry, I can't. I plan to join the volley ball team." I sounded apologetic.

"Humph, that's too bad." He said, this was the end of that conversation.

I smiled again and started walking back to savannah.

"How are you _not_ tired?" She asked.

"I'm used to running." at 100+ miles a minute. I smiled.

We walked to the locker rooms to change back. We had lunch now, easy enough.

"You want to sit with us?" Savannah asked.

"Actually I need to go sit with my family." I gave her an apologetic look.

"No that's fine." She smiled, waved and went to sit with a small group.

I walked towards my family with a tray of food, everyone was already there. I smiled at them.

"Hey-" I started.

"How did it go?" Alice asked, rather loud, a few people looked over at us then looked away.

"You would know." I laughed.

"I should! But you've had your shield up all day and I couldn't!" She whisper yelled.

"Oh, sorry! I was trying to block people's voices out, I guess I also blocked you by accident."

"It's fine. But, _how did it go_." She pressed. Every pair of golden eyes were on me.

'Whoa there turbo, calm down. Everything is fine, I have no clue what I'm supposed to be doing but I already saved her from something." I laughed.

"What?" Bella asked.

"Falling text book about to hit her head." I laughed again and was joined by the rest of the family.

"She's coming to eat with us. All of her friends had things to do today at lunch." Edward said.

"Ten seconds." Alice smiled. "Aww she's so pretty!" she cooed, lost in a vision.

"Hey, Macey, is it ok if I sit here today? All of my friends had things to do." She asked.

"Of course!" I smiled and she pulled out the chair next to me and sat. "Ok, these are all of my siblings, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Emmett, and Rosalie. " I pointed them each out. "Guys, this is Savannah."

_Aww she is pretty!_ Bella thought towards me. I laughed.

_Wow, she is gorgeous! Even for a human! _Rose laughed.

"Hey guys." Savannah smiled.

I used Jasper's power to calm his blood lust so he wouldn't look like he was in pain. It worked, he smiled and said hello to Savannah.

"Oh my gosh, I love your outfit, Savannah!" Alice complimented.

"Aw thanks! Wow, I am absolutely in love with you out fit too!" She laughed. They were both completely enthralled in conversation. After a while of talking, everyone started getting ready for their afternoon classes, Savannah and I left first and headed back upstairs. We had history next together.

"You must be Macey, I'm Coach Strong. I prefer that you call me that. Mr. Strong makes me feel old." I laughed. He was maybe 30 years old but shorter than me and bald, but almost muscular, kind of a weird build.

"Yes, sir that's me." I smiled. He showed me where to sit, gave me my text book and started class. I took notes; it was required, and pretended to listen. Soon enough class was over. I had Science and French 1 then the school day was over.

"Hey!" Savannah said as I walked up to her locker. "My dad said it was fine that I go to your house for the afternoon" She smiled at me.

"Aright! Sounds perfect!" I smiled back.

I went to my locker to get my books and packed them into my back pack. I saw Bella coming my way.

"Hey, Bella." I smiled.

"All the girls are going in my car, do you want to stop and go to Target on the way home?" She asked.

"Yeah, that sounds fine. I needed some more hair stuff anyways, and nail polish." I smiled.

"You are most defiantly addicted to painting your nails." She laughed.

"I'm a fourteen year old girl, Bella." I laughed.

Savannah walked up behind me. "Hey, I got all of my stuff." She said.

"Yay! All the girls are riding home in Bella's car." I smiled.

"Sweet. Bella, what kind of car do you have? I saw like three crazy nice cars in the parking lot this morning." Savannah asked.

"It's a red Ferrari." She said.

"Oh, my gosh, your car is absolutely beautiful!" She exclaimed.

Bella laughed. "Thanks!"

We walked to the car, chatting and having a good time, we saw Rose and Alice next to the car, waiting for us. They both were smiling at us.

"Hey girls." Rose said

"Hey hey." I smiled.

We all jumped in the car, Bella driving, Rosalie shot gun, and Savannah, Alice, and myself in the back.

"Hmmmmm how to wind down from a long stupid school day…" Rose thought aloud, and decided. She hit a few buttons, turned a few knobs, and the Taylor Swift songs started booming through the speakers loud and clear. I started singing along with the music, so did Alice, Bella, Rose and Savannah. We were laughing and having a good time, then I got this feeling.

The same feeling that I got earlier, when I had Savannah move out of the way of that falling book. A little zap in the back of my head. I should tell Bella to stop the car… I don't know why…

"BELLA, STOP THE CAR!" Alice yelled, just before I was about to.

"What?" She yelled back.

"BELLA! STOP!" I yelled. She threw her brakes on and we screeched to a stop.

She screeched to a stop and the car that was behind us swerved a bit but drove on for a moment. But, what happened next, scarred me for life, the car, which held a little girl about four years old, and her mother, hit by a semi truck…

I started crying tearlessly, so was Savannah, but with real tears. Rose, Bella, and Alice, had no idea what to do, they were frozen in shock. We soon heard the distant calls of an ambulances sirens… The car was dead silent now.

"How did you know?" Savannah whispered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Intense...

Theres this really amazing button right there and you know what happens when you press it? You become the king and or queen of the purple butterfly city. Woah. SOoo you know just to see if that actually works you should click away... just to see you know...


	6. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ok as much as i'd like to tell you that this is all mine, i'd be lying. Ok so this is all SM's and no copy right infringment was intended. Im too lazy to go back and correct that spelling. Ok yeah!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Had I just blown my cover? What was I gonna do? There is no way I could say that I had seen the semi coming. The street it came off of was a blind drive, and something happened that it didn't stop at the red light. Alice had seen it coming in her vision, but not soon enough. The ambulance sirens were closer now, coming up on us any second.

"_Macey_, how _did_ you know?" Savannah asked again, staring straight into my eyes, like she could see right through my secrets. I still didn't answer. All eyes were on me, no one knew what I was going to say.

_You cant tell her yet Macey. It'll freak her out._ Alice told me through her thoughts.

_You will have to tell her eventually._ Rose said somberly.

_Have her wait until she trusts you more._ Bella told me.

_What's going on? How did Alice and Macey both know that the semi was coming around that corner? It's almost like they were- no, no that's crazy. But what if? Not that I'm considering that they are, but still! How else would it make sense?_ Savannahs thought were racing.

I took a deep breath, "I can't tell you yet… You would run and scream… Savannah, I'm not the person you think I am, but I'm not ever going to harm you just so you know. That would be against the reason I was created." I looked at her. A thousand more questions went through her head.

"But you promise to tell me in time?" She asked.

"I promise." I stated firmly.

"Then can we just be friends until then?"

"We can be friends until then and after then." I smiled, she tried smiled back. She was still terrified.

The ambulance was here now, one of them knocked on our window. Alice rolled it down.

"Are any of you injured?"He asked.

"No, we are all fine, just a bit spooked." Alice told him, he nodded and ran over to the remains of the other car. I didn't hear any heart beat from the car… There had been two people in it earlier. I took in a deep breath and closed my eyes. This was our fault… the little girl and her mother would've lived if we had gotten hit instead of them. My family and I wouldn't have been injured, but Savannah would've been most likely killed, then I would've failed my mission of protecting her.

Rosalie pulled out her phone and dialed Carlisle's number.

"Carlisle, we have a slight problem." Rosalie whispered into the phone.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"Edward told you how Macey found the person she's supposed to protect right? Well-"she went off with the details of the story at a pace to fast for Savannah to hear.

"What are we going to do?" Savannah whispered.

"I guess we wait until Carlisle tells us what to do. You're not hurt, right?" I asked.

"No, just a little freaked out." She answered, her voice still shaking.

"Ok, Macey and Savannah, Carlisle is sending Esme to come pick you two up and take you back to our house, you can do whatever once your there. Alice and I are going to take care of anything else here. Savannah, are you sure your fine?" Rosalie asked her sweetly.

"Yeah, I'm ok." She said looking back into Rose's eyes.

"Please, tell us if your hurt at all, or if you even get sore, our father is a doctor ya know!" Alice smiled. Savannah just nodded back, she was obviously terrified by what had just happened. I was too.

Soon enough Esme arrived and Savannah and I jumped into her car and headed home. After multiple questions of 'are you ok' to both of us, even though Esme knew very well I was fine, I could tell that Savannah really liked the family. By her thoughts, actions, and emotions, I could tell she didn't think of us as freaks, and she wasn't angry that we almost got her killed. The question of how I knew to stop the car kept creeping back into her mind though. I would have to tell her soon…

"Macey, dear, we're home." I heard Emse's voice call, I must of zoned out.

"Oh, yeah, sorry." I smiled and hopped out of the car, savannah getting her stuff out of the back, I followed the suite and grabbed my things.

Once we were upstairs I threw my stuff on my bed and smiled at Savannah.

"So, should we start our homework?" I asked.

"Yeah, I guess." She laughed. "From crime scene, to math homework!" I laughed too. We got out our books and started our work together after turning on some music.

I could hear Esme coming up the stairs with some snacks.

**Knock knock**

"Come on in!" I said, Esme came in with a plate of cookies and two cups of milk. I laughed, she's good.

"Aw thank you Mrs. Cullen." Savannah smiled at Esme.

"Please, dear, call me Esme" Her sweet and kind voice chimed. Savannah smiled and nodded.

We worked on homework and things for a while until we decided that was boring. I kept getting the feeling that I needed to tell Savannah what I really was. I already felt like we had been the best of friends since kindergarten, I trusted her.

"Savannah, you know how I told you I would tell you what I was?" I asked not wanting to make eye contact.

"Vampire." She was looking at me with a small smile on her face. What? How could she know?

"Let me explain!" She laughed "I've had a run in with a vampire before, but I was saved by my brother who had been 'killed' in a car accident a few years before. The vampire that had been tracking me, finally found me, but apparently my brother had been around keeping an eye on me. He saved me, but not before the vampire had a chance to bite me, then my brother was able to suck the venom out before it spread far. But he hasn't been able to be around very often in the past seven months." She looked sad now.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." I wrapped my arm around her and she fell silent for a moment.

"Where did he bite you?" I asked quietly

"My hip, I guess that was good, it didn't spread that fast then." Her hand went instinctively to the place on her hip where she had been bitten. "I guess it was kind of a blessing that it was me and not my little brother or something, he would've spilled and they would've thought he was crazy." She laughed lightly.

"So how old are you exactly?" She asked curiously.

"Fourteen." I said with a shrug of my shoulders

"No, vampire-wise"

"Still fourteen, I was changed a few months ago." I smiled to myself.

"Wait, that would mean you're a new born and- and, wait what?" She was confused now. I laughed

"Yeah, I guess I am a new born. But I'm not like the other vampires." I explained

"Yea, none of your family is. All of you have golden eyes, not red." She said quietly to her self.

"Yup, that and I'm kind of the freak among the freaks," I laughed. "I'm a protector vampire." I shrugged

"Wait, what does that mean?" Her eyebrows furrowed.

"It means that I was created to protect one particular person, and I have all these weird powers I guess you could call them."

"Who are you going to protect." She looked at me, still not getting it.

"That's just it, I'm protecting you…" I murmured.

"Wait, what? From what?" She stuttered, she was worried now, and I could feel it.

"That's the other thing, I have no idea from what." I whispered

"You said you have different powers?" She asked after a second

"Yeah, all kinds of freaky things. I can run at extreme speeds, illusions, shield, repel powers, mind control, break shields, disappear into thin air, mind reading, crazy strength, I only need blood about every month, I can eat human food, and I'm starting to thing I have telepathy and telekinesis , but I don't really know!" I laughed.

She just looked at me with wide eyes. I laughed more, "Don't go all freaky on me! Say something! Don't make me read your mind." I taunted sarcastically. She cracked a smile now, and shook her head.

"This is just crazy…"

"Yeah, I get that a lot." I smiled.

"No just the fact that I make friends with the new girl and she happens to be a 'Protector Vampire' and I'm going to be attacked by some unknown force" She used air quotes around protector vampire and we were both laughing.

I heard a tap on the door, it was Rosalie "Hey girls," she peaked her head in.  
"Hey, Rose, come on in" I smiled trying to regain composer, but I was still smiling like an idiot.

"I just wanted to apologize for earlier, I mean on the way home from school." She started.

"Rosalie, you don't need to, it actually ended up working in our favor." I said with a laugh.

"What are you talking about? Did you tell her?" She asked, getting worried and looking over to savannah making sure she wasn't flipping out.

"I actually figured it out myself." She smiled.

"Ok, I'm lost here, someone explain." Rose laughed, sitting on the edge of my bed.

"Savannah has had a run in with vampires before," I went into more detail on the story I had just been told. By the end, Rose had a look of sorrow on her face and hugged Savannah.

"Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry." Rose cooed

"The funny thing is, I'm apparently a magnet to vampires!" She laughed. Rose and I giggled at her comment, thinking of Bella's human life.

"Was everything alright down at the accident?" I asked, it had just come to my mind

"They were able to save the little girl, but the mother didn't make it. The little girl's father is still around, so she'll be alright, but that's just not something she will ever really forget." She said with a remorseful look on her face.

We talked to Rose a bit longer when I decided I would take Savannah out and show her my powers.

"I still don't believe that you're vampire…" She muttered. I could tell she was nervous and scared, by her body language and obviously the feelings filling the air around me.

"Don't be freaked out. It's not like I would hurt you, I'm supposed to be protecting you." I smiled, she lightened up a bit.

We walked out side to our back yard, it was basically just a big field of perfect grass, a large river making a barrier between the yard and the forest.

"So, you say you can read my mind, huh. What am I thinking now?" She asked as we stood in the middle of the field.

"You still don't know if this is real, you don't want to believe I'm vampire." I said with out a hitch.

"That was too easy. Invisible?" She said recalling what I had said.

I concentrated on that for a moment.

"HOLY CRAP!" she yelled, I guess it worked. I became visible again.

"Speed?" She asked moving to the next thing.

"How far do you want me to run?" I asked.

"To the river." That was only about a hundred yards away.

"Too short a distance. How 'bout the border of Canada?" I asked, her eyes grew wide.

"Won't take a while? And how will I have proof you went _all_ the way to _Canada_?" She asked, I thought about it for a moment.

"How 'bout I bring back a souvenir?" I cracked a smile.

"Ok, prove it to me."

"Ok, be back in a few." I turned and ran, I could hear her gasp as I started to run. It only took 10 minutes to get there and back, I decided to get her a snow globe.

"Is this proof enough?" I said handing her the snow globe that read 'Welcome to Canada!' Her eyes were wide and she laughed nervously.

"Guess so…" She moved it around in her hand, her eyes glued to it.

"Telekinesis? " A new one came to her mind.

"I'm not very good at this one, it's new." I gave a slight warning, "What do you want me to _try_ and move?"

"That little rock." She pointed.

I took in a deep breath, closed my eyes for a moment and then opened them to look at the rock. As my eyes trailed across the grass, the rock came with me. I was getting better at this.

"Oh my gosh…." Savannah trailed off. My eyes left the rock and went to her. "Strength?" she met my eyes.

There was a fallen tree near the edge of the river on the opposite side. I ran over to the edge of the river, and with one easy leap I was over. I looked to Savannah, then back to the fallen tree, with one easy kick of my foot, the tree was a good thirty feet away.

"Ok, so you're sure I'm not crazy slash dreaming?" Savannah yelled across the river. I jumped back to where she stood.

"Well, you're not dreaming, but I'm not sure about your mental state." I smiled; she laughed and slapped me softly.

"Mind control?" she quizzed as we walked back to the center of the field.

"Emmett." I said, I knew he would hear me.

"What's up tot?" he said appearing next to us.

"I need to do a demonstration." I smiled, savannah laughed at the thought.

"Ok, what do I need to do?"

"Bark." I said, concentrating on making him bark.

"Wha- BARK BARK!" he yelled, running around in a circle. Just as we watched him, Rosalie came walking out the back door, saw her husband, and without a word she turned around and went back inside. I laughed and Emmett stopped being a kanine. Savannah and I were falling to the floor with laughter.

"Macey! I thought we agreed you wouldn't use your mind control on me!" Emmett whined. I couldn't stop laughing to answer him. He grunted and turned to go back inside, "You'll pay for that!" He yelled as he went back inside.

After we regained composure, I showed her the rest of my 'powers' and we laughed more and before we knew it, Savannah had to go back home for the night.

Ok wellllllll just in case people were wondering, i wrote this story a while ago, my writing skills have upped a bit i guess since then so this isnt very well written or anything but the same applies. IF YOU REVIEW THERES THIS RUMOR THAT A SMURF WILL BE YOUR BEST FRIEND :) OK yeah...


	7. Chapter 8!

A/N OK here is chapter 8! Thank vampirechewtoy for that, she reminded me to update :) So yeah, thank you so much for reading, i dont think you know how much it means!

CHAPTER 8

After we took her back to her place, Carlisle called a meeting.

"Alright, today we had a small problem. Someone recognized you Macey," I went rigid "from a picture on my desk of our family. It was a patient actually, who has recently lived in the town you used to live in. They told me that you looked a lot like a girl from their old school."

"Who was it?" I asked quietly.

"Their name was Kristen Reevison." He said looking at me, but I avoided eye contact. She had been my childhood best friend. I had known her from the time I was four, she knew that my dad was a jerk, but she would never know that he was the reason I was 'dead'

"Who was she?" Alice asked curiously. _Edward, I really don't want to talk. I'm going upstairs. Can you tell everyone everything for me?_ I asked Edward mentally.

_Yeah, just go take it easy for a bit, I'll come check on you in a while._ He responded.

_Thanks_ I said as I pushed my chair out and walked up the stairs to my room. I laid on my bed with my face in my pillows as memories came flooding back. I cried tearlessly for a while. I'm not sure exactly how long.

**Memories**

_Kristen and I were doing a play for her mom over the balcony, not something really rare. I suddenly got nervous. _

"_Kristen, I'm scared, I dunno if I wanna go out…" I said just as she was about to jump out to start our show. _

"_Don't worry, its just my mom." She encouraged me. I still didn't wanna go… She could tell I was scared. _

"_Ok, so here's the deal. I'll go and do both parts, and you can stay back here and hand me stuff for each scene, ok?" She asked. _

_I smiled "Okey dokey!"_

_We were six. Trying to decide what to do that day. _

"_Why don't you put your heads together to figure something out?" Kristen's mom said. We were both confused at this but decided to take a whack at it. We put our heads together. _

"_Crafts!" we yelled together._

_We were eight.  
"I'm hungry!"I said_

"_Me too!" Kristen agreed_

"_Lets make macaroni!"I suggested._

"_The green kind!" She yelled in excitement as we skipped to the kitchen. Yes the green sponge bob kind, that was the best!_

_We were nine. It was snowing. We made a snowman that as taller than us, with the help of her brother Seth. It was easily the best snowman I had ever seen in my nine years. With it's drum stick for a nose and glitter for eyes. Her dog walked up and lifted its get next to the snow man….._

**Memories over! **

I felt an arm wrap around me. It wasn't Edward's strong arm, it was Rosalie's dainty arm.

"I know how it is to miss something." She whispered. "I had it all, like you did. One day, it was perfect, next I was living with a family I didn't even know, just because one person was a jerk. All I had ever wanted in life was to be a mother. That was taken, and I will never get it back. It was rubbed in my face." She said, as she noticed I was actually listening to her. I still didn't want to talk. "You should go see them… your family. You couldn't talk to them or let them see you, but you could go see them if that would make you feel better. I used to always go sit on the roof of my old house and listen to my family talk and everything. It was comforting to hear them." She said. That wasn't a bad idea.

"Would it be ok if I went now?" I whispered my face still in the pillow.

"Of course, just come back soon, I would miss you." She whispered rubbing circles in my back, she was an amazing sister to have. She got up and left my room, closing the door on the way out. I made up my mind to just go see them, I needed to.

I ran for a while, going back to my home town. A place of bitter sweet memories. I went to my school, the winter air making the playground frigid with its creaking swings. I sat down on one and rocked slightly, looking to the slide, the tunnels, the monkey bars, and the little bridge. I replayed memories in my head. I could almost see little children jumping and running around wildly, while laughing and playing tag. I started breathing heavily, I got off the swing and headed to the park.

I could see couples with picnic baskets, little boys with their fathers and a foot ball, and little girls having tea parties with their mothers. This place brought me pain too.

I went to my house. I walked slowly to the old tree by the drive way. I could see a dent in it where that car had hit me. I froze, the scene replayed in my head, pushing my little brother out of the way… seeing my older sister pull my siblings out of the way. I could see my father's crazed eyes in the driver's seat, hatred flamed up in me. I took in a deep breath and headed further up the drive way. I replayed the good times we had in our yard, playing red rover and good egg- bad egg. The time the drive way froze over and we took plastic boxes and slid down it. When Addison jumped from the tree, but ended up breaking his arm. I shook my head and jumped silently to the roof. Making myself invisible I hopped in my sisters always open window, she wasn't in there now. I looked around, it was exactly the same, but there were more pictures hung around the room. I was in a few of them. I looked so different. I picked up a picture and looked at it, this picture was from a week before I had died. It was Beckett and I, in the back yard, he was on my back and we both had smiles on our face, loving the moment. I took a deep breath and set the picture down, and headed out of Meredith's room and to the next door, it was Caitlin's.

Her always closed door opened as I pushed it, she wasn't in there. He unmade bed and the forever cluttered desk had a comforting sense to them. Her TV was left on, like usual. Her room smelled like flowers, like it always had. It hadn't changed. I walked out the door and to the next room.

Addison's room smelled like boys, it was still the same. His Xbox controller sitting on the seat, and the game paused. There were clothes strewn about the room but this had a comforting sense to it. His computer sitting on his messy bed, I inhaled the sent, it was comforting. I backed out that door and to the next.

Beckett's room. His bed made up, with his little animals set in their assigned spots, I had helped with that, he kept them like that. His shelf held his tee-ball trophies and a few game balls. He had his little desk with all of his pictures. There was one of him and I sitting out by the lake, the wind sweeping my hair back and he had his captains hat on. I was breathing heavily. I couldn't stand in here longer. I stumbled out of his room and a step or two outside the next door.

It was mine. I was afraid of what was on the other side. But I sucked in a deep breath and opened the door. It was exactly the same. My posters still covered the walls, my pink bedspread laying perfectly across my four poster bed, my vanity desk with all of my old make up in it, my guitar still sitting in the corner, my candles around the room. I couldn't stand anymore, I fell to my knees, my emotions overtaking me. I sat there a while, and finally decided to get up. I walked to my small closet, looked around, laughing quietly at the Halloween costumes of years past that hung there. My vampire costume, ironic. All of my clothes were still there, on their hangers where I had left them.

The front door opened. I gasped and made myself quiet again.

"Go get ready for bed, Beckett." I heard my mothers voice for the first time since that night in the hospital when she told me she was proud of me. I was afraid if I opened my mouth I would scream.

"Ok, will you come tuck me in?" Beckett asked, I hadn't heard his high-pitched voice in... too long… I heard the pitter patter of his feet up the stairs, I peeked around the door to see him run to his room. He had grown, he looked happier though. I committed his smile to memory. He got ready for bed and crawled into bed.

"Dear God," he started his prayer, "Can you say hi to my sister, I miss her a bunch. I know she's in heaven with you, she was always good." I couldn't move, I was a statue "God, please don't let my dad come back, I don't want him to make any of my other siblings have to leave…" I was violently shaking, "Thank you for my family, God, and please help Momma, she misses my sister a lot, and it hurts her, I can tell…" He trailed off, I couldn't listen to him anymore. I heard my mom coming up the stairs, I couldn't stand up. She came into his room, kissed his head, said good night and closed his door. She stopped in the hallway. She took in a deep breath and walked towards my room, I froze again. My mother slowly opened the door; her sweet sent filled the room.

"Goodnight, Macey." She whispered as she walked in, her dark hair pulled into a loose pony tail, just the mere sight of her made me bury my head in guilt. I felt guilty for coming back, for causing so much pain for my mom, for bringing this upon myself. I shouldn't have come back.

She took in a deep breath and turned out the door, closing it behind her. I had to see Meredith, Caitlin and Addison before I left, so I could never forget them.

I jumped out my window and ran around the house to Caitlin's window and hopped to it. She sat in her huge chair with a binder, watching TV while doing homework. I laughed. Her soft brown hair hung gently around her face, she looked peaceful as she always had.

I leapt from her window to the next, Meredith's room. She had books sprawled across her white comforter, lying on her belly working, every once and a while she would punch numbers into her calculator. I took a deep breath and jumped from her window cill.

Addison… I went to his windows, clothes all around his room, various items mixed with the clothes. A picture next to his bed. It was a picture of myself and him…. His scruffy hair looked the same as in the picture, but he looked a little buffer now. He kisses his finger and put it to the picture that sat proudly next to his bed and he laid out across the bed and slowly dosed off.

It was time for me to go. Although that is the thing I least wanted to do, I had to. I took in one last deep breath, committing the smell to memory, and turned. I knew that I would have to live the rest of my life normally as I could, and I couldn't come and check in on them all the time, this would be my last time here. I ran, fast so I wouldn't turn back like I wanted too. Eventually I made it back home, where I would stay, I promised myself.

"Hey, how are you?" Rosalie asked me tenderly, she was sitting on the couch with a magazine, appearing to be waiting for me.

"Better, actually." I smiled as I sat on the couch next to her.

"I told you it would help." She wrapped her arms around my shoulders as I sat next to her. "It'll get better, I promise." I leaned on her.

"Thank you, Rosalie. I'm really thankful that you're here." I said.

"Welcome, little sister." She smiled.

"Hey your back, little tot!" Emmett smiled.

"Hey, big tot!" I laughed.

"Macey, I've got to show you a few things and we have a few things to accomplish." Alice smiled from the top of the stairs. I nodded and headed up stairs.

"Well, the girl recognized you so now we have to do a little make over. Are you opposed to blonde straight hair?" Alice smiled.

"I guess not, I really don't care at all."

"Perfect. Ok normal hair dye wont work as well on our hair, so I've created this," she went on with ingredients and all, I really didn't care as long as it worked. We started after that and it took a while, but I sat patiently. I was amazed at how well Alice could do my hair; most people struggled with its crazy curls. But then again Alice wasn't most people… She cut a few subtle layers in and straightened it. I actually liked it. Very blonde though, almost white in some places. With being so straight as it now was and it had grown a good bit in the transformation it was almost past my butt.

"Alice, can we cut it just a little its really long…" I asked

"Its not going to grow back, you know that right?"

"Yeah, just a few inches, so it's not passing my butt please."

"Can do," She went back to work, cutting a few inches. Eventually we were satisfied with just the right amount of subtle makeup and were done. It was still only four am… I had two and a half hour until I had to get ready for school.

"I'll be in the back yard working on my powers and crap." I said so everyone could hear. I heard Emmett laugh at my wording.

I wandered out to the back and started seeing how far I could push out my mind reading and fiddling with things. I was growing stronger with my powers, all of them. (A/N if you don't remember all of them its Mind Reading Mind Control Freakish Speed disappear Coma thing Eat human food Blood every month and a half Shield (or break shield) illusions Repel telepathy [put thoughts in your head] and telekinesis sorta empathy very long I know.) soon enough it was time for school.

)()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

I HEARD ANOTHER CRAZY RUMOR THAT IF YOU CLICK THE MAGIC REVIEW BUTTON A GIANT MUTANT LAMP WONT BE TRHOWN AT YOU IN THE NEXT 28 HOURS! wouldnt that just make it a good day?

(a/n boring chapter I know. The next one is crazy, like really really crazy. So don't give up on me yet!)


	8. Chapter 9!

Alright guys im sorry i make yall wait so long... But anyways this is yet another chapter!

Disclaimer: completely not mine, SM can have what she owns!

CHAPTER 9

(A/N be ready for a roller coaster…. This is nuts….)

I went through the motions of school, boring as they might be, soon enough the day was over. Soon enough the week was ending. And another and another. I had made friends with a few other humans, those being Alex, she was a very tall, blonde, quirky girl, not the valley girl you're picturing, she was really athletic. Another being a guy named Austin, taller than me, red curly hair, pale with freckles, very funny. Also Steven, he was, in his weird mind, very attractive; truthfully, he had a coconut head, was short, and reminds me of an elf, but hey who am I to crush his dreams? Another was a sweet girl names Lauren, with long dark blonde hair and big blue eyes, actually one green, the other blue, but still, and the last was Blythe, she was funny, tall, short blond bob and a smile that would wait forever. School was starting to get very annoying, having to sit there for so long, from time to time I would mess with a teachers head but usually not. I needed to get away for a few days, and just let the family watch Savannah, seeing as she needed to be protected from something…. Hence the protector vampire.

"Do you think I could maybe go to France for a few days?" I asked Carlisle.

"May I know your motives?" He asked with a smile in his voice.

"I just really need to get out of this town for a few days, its grating on my nerves."

He laughed. "Sure, go for it. We can watch over Savannah while you are away, and keep you contacted."

I smiled "Thanks, Carlisle. I'm going to book a plane." I hopped out of his office and to my room to search the internet for a good ticket. Soon enough I had everything in order, including my school work, I would be gone for one week to have some time to my self and to tell you the truth , I have never been so excited.

Soon enough I was on a plane, first class might I add, on my way. I was offered all sorts of things. Also given a lot of odd stares, being as I looked very young, and a few that made me feel a little awkward. Soon I was there. I had finally made it after a flight that felt like a life time. My phone rang.

"Hey, Alice." I laughed.

"Oh my gosh, be looking for the tall curly headed blond-" She started.

"ALICE CULLEN I SWEAR IF YOU RUIN IT IM GOING TO ROAST YOU LIKE A MARSHMELLO!" I heard Rosalie's yell from another room. It was then that I saw him. Tall, standing six foot four, skinny, not overly muscular, blonde curly hair that it took all my control to not just pounce right them, the most amazing face, so beautiful and perfect. It was like falling in a hole, I couldn't keep myself above ground. I could rip my eyes from him. The most beautiful being I had ever laid eyes on. I noticed he was staring back through sun glassed. I hadn't noticed I had drifted closer, now about ten feet but surrounded by people as it was a busy air port.

"SHE SAW HIM!" I heard Alice yell from the other end of the phone.

"Awww, our little baby is growing up!" Emmett.

I really didn't care right now. "Hello." Was my brilliant greeting. Dang, I have got to be more creative..

"Why, hello there." His bass voice sounded like a chorus of angels singing to God Almighty.

"My name is Macey Tayler." I smiled up at him, he was actually a foot taller than me.

"Harvey Daniels. Pleasure to meet you." He slid his hand from his pocket to shake mine. An electric shock was sent through me as his skin (the same temperature as mine) touched my hand, neither of us moved.

"Would you like to walk with me?" He asked

"Love to," You could hear my southern accent seep through my words as it always had. He smiled, sight I was plastering into my mind so that I could never leave.

He walked with me through the airport, taking my luggage for me was we walked. We talked, he was stuck at sixteen, and one hundred and fifty years old. I told him of my being a 'protector vampire' (I still laughed at the term) he took that well. We walked for a long time, and ended up at the Eiffel tower then decided to climb it to the top. Talking to him was easy, natural. I've known him for a whole two hours and I think I've loved him from the second I saw his face. I've never felt a thing like this before, I've dated one guy but he is yet a tiny speck of dust compared to Harvey. I loved to say his name.

"So, what brings you to Paris?" He asked.

"I was so sick of the little town I live in with my family, I just had to get away for a while." I answered automatically.

"Family?" curiosity clouded his face. Right, most vampires don't have families.

"I am a part of the Cullen family, there are ten of us. Esme, Carlisle, my parents for all intensive purpouses. Then there are all of my siblings, Bella, Edward and Renesmee, Rosalie and Emmett, and Alice and Jasper. We are all very close."

"So what are they like?" He purely curious now.

"Well,-" I went into a long description of my family, explaining everything. "But I fell like I've been talking for a long time, do you have any family?"

"Kind of. I have my creator whom I see from time to time but very rarely. I'm a nomad really." He shrugged.

We were at the top of the tower now,

"The view is so beautiful," I smiled out at the city lights everywhere.

"Yes, it is." He smiled. I could feel his eyes on me. "Macey, you are the most beautiful creature I have ever seen in all my years," his whisper was close to me, his words hit me like a brick wall. I looked up at him. His face was inches from mine. I leaned closer. My phone rang. I sighed and took a step back.

"Macey, I'm so sorry but you need to come home NOW! There is something coming our way and we don't know what. It's huge and most likely coming for Savannah. You _have _to get your skinny ass home in record time or we are all sunk. We have Savannah with us, the house is on lock down, you need to get here _fast_." Alice rushed

Horror struck me. Then I went into protector mode. "How long do we have?" I asked.

"Tomorrow night. It'll take about nine hours for you to get here by commercial plane, but there are private planes. I think you can figure out how to drive a plane fast right?"

"Can do, I'm leaving the tower now and headed, to where?" I asked. She gave me an address, said I already had a plane. I searched on how to fly a plane, it was a lot but I just skimmed through it, soaking up every detail. Soon enough I was there in the plane.

"Ok you sure you can do this?" Harvey asked. He had refused to stay here, I had warned him about the extensive danger here, I most likely wont make it out alive. But Savannah will. But this was my purpose in life and if it weren't for this I would be dead a few months ago and I'm making the most of this. I'm going to keep Savannah alive, there is something in life she needs to accomplish that she needed to stay alive for. Its not like I wanted to die, but I was prepared that I will. I don't want to leave my family, or savannah. And it hurt to think it but Harvey would be alone here now. I set my mind back to Savannah to keep from falling apart right here and now.

"I'm sure. And I have to." I was sure of this.

"Ok, I'm going to fight this thing with you." He said as we lifted off in the fasted plane available.

"What? No you are not." I was also sure of this. He was NOT going to risk his life.

"I cant let you fight it alone! It'll hurt you." He sounded determined. I was more determined than him in this.

"Look, Harvey, its my 'destiny' to do this. Ok, I have to do it by myself, alone. I can't risk you getting into something you don't have a high chance of getting out of."

"I don't care. If you aren't here then I cant be either. Look, Macey, I've known you for two and a half hours and truth is I am stupidly and madly in the deepest love with you and I _am_ doing this with you." I let his words sink in. He loved me. Maybe stupidly but non-the less, he _loved_ me.

"I am perfectly capable of fighting on my own. You haven't witnessed my powers for your self. I can do it." I think I was just trying to convince myself now.

"Then let me witness one now." He was firing on all cylinders now.

I disappeared in my seat. He gasped. "See I am capable. You are staying with my family, and if I have to, you _will_ be restrained." I threatened. He wasn't going and that was that. He didn't respond but he disagreed with me in his head, I just didn't respond.

"Macey, I love you, pleas-" He started, I stopped him.

"I love you too, more than anything. But I. Have. To. Go. I'm sorry." Its not like I couldn't go, I was created for this singular purpose and I can't ignore that. He fell quiet again; I left his mind so he could think. We made it back in only six hours. A normal flight taking nine. We ran to the house, I was going as fast as I could, Harvey said he could catch up in a minute being as I was so fast.

"Macey! You made it, oh my god thank you!" Savannah ran up to me as I came to the house.

"Yeah I did. Ok its time to get down to business. Alice do you know where?"

"He's coming towards a clearing near here. I think he's a tracker, he's following Savannah not you. So where ever Savannah is, that's were you need to be." Alice informed me.

"Ok the plan," I started, the entire family now around a table. Harvey to my left. "I am taking Savannah to that clearing, its away from civilization. You all need to stay close enough that when the tracker comes you can take Savannah as a group for safety while I am fighting the tracker. You protect her with your life if he gets anywhere near. Everyone got it?" everyone nodded, except for Harvey.

"I'm not leav-" he began again.

"_Yes, you are. It_'ll harm both of us if I'm trying to protect your butt the entire time, you stay with my family._" _I growled. He became quiet yet again. "Everyone lets get ready to go, come on." I got up from the table and went to change. I was in sturdy pants and shirt, I walked over to my jewelry box taking off all of my rings and necklaces when I saw the necklace had given me two days before my death. I picked it up gently and hooked it around my neck tucking it into my shirt. I took a deep breath and was down stairs again.

"Are we ready?" I asked. Savannah stood by the door, looking brave, but I could tell she'd been crying at one point. "Savannah, you _are_ going to be ok. If I had any doubt in that I wouldn't be doing this."

"I'm not worried about myself. I'm worried about you. I cant loose my best friend." Her voice quivered. I couldn't lie to her and tell her I would be ok, so I just hugged her as tightly as I could with out hurting her.

"Let's go." I whispered, leading her out the door. "We won't be taking a car actually, we are running. Hop on." I turned. She did so with out questioning. We were there with in two and a half minutes, I had to make sure Savannah was ok a few times; the speed was hard on a human. The rest of the family was already there, already with a tent set in the forest just off the clearing. I wasn't going to say good bye, that would make them think that I couldn't do this on my own and they would try and stay.

"Ok, you all need to get going, all of you." I gave Harvey a look. "Savannah and I will stay, you need to stay at least three miles away, I will tell Edward when it's time to get Savannah and run. Every one know what to do?" I gave them a look that had told them there was not any other way I was going to let this happen. I wasn't going to make it out alive, I had grasped this by now, but I wasn't letting them know that. No one moved, all had a hard or sad look on their face.

"Come on, yall. Leave, we have to do this now." I still sounded authoritated sound to my voice. Carlisle sighed, closed his eyes and opened them again.

"She's right, it is the only way this could work. We have to leave." He sounded defeated. Silent tears tread down Renesmee's small sad face. I walked towards her.

"What's up, baby?" I asked her as I took her from Edward.

"You aren't coming back are you…" She asked.

"Why would you say that? Of course I am. I'll be back in a short while, we just have to keep Savannah safe. You want Savannah safe right?" I asked her.

"Yeah, but I'm going to miss you…"

"I'll be back soon, promise." I kissed her cheek and set her on her feet. "Got it, kiddo? Do what ever mom or dad or who ever in this family, or even Savannah or Harvey say. Alright, be strong."

"Got it." She stood a little bit straighter with a fierce look on her face. I tried to smile.

"Bye sis, love you." Em crushed me in a hug that would've crushed any human in a split second.

"Love you to, big tot." I hugged him back. Rosalie came up behind next and wrapped her arms tight around me.

_Be safe, for Harveys sake please. He loves you, more than you notice. Be safe. _She thought towards me as she let me go. Her and Emmett both gave Savannah a light hug, as to not hurt her.

Edward came to me next.

He wordlessly hugged me then patted my shoulder and hugged Savannah in the same suit. Bella then,

"I've known you for a short time, but I love you, sis." She smiled and hugged me tight.

Alice next, her standing only a few inches shorter than myself, "Be back soon, ok? Don't keep me waiting." She said seriously, then hugged me firmly. Jasper came next putting a hand on both of my shoulders looking down at my eyes.

"You remember everything I taught you, correct?" He asked.

I tapped the side of my head. "Cant forget Jazz. I'm going to be alright." I was almost convincing myself now. He hugged me and stared at me a few more seconds before removing his hands from my shoulders. "Come back, you hear?" His southern accent and saying back.  
I nodded.

Esme came then hugging my wordlessly then looking at me, "I'll see you soon, ok?" I told her.  
"Ok, love you, dear." "Love you too, Esme."

Carlisle stood before me, staring at me with a face that I'm not really sure still what it means. I walked towards him and wrapped my arms around him in a hug. He hugged me back, setting his chin on top of my head. I had been really close to Carlisle. A thread was holding me together now. "Love you, sweet heart," he whispered in a tone only a father could use. "Love you, dad." I said even more quietly than he. He squeezed me a bit tighter and released me

I blew Renesmee one more kiss before the entire family took a step back leaving Harvey to stand alone. His head hung low. Edward nodded to me, letting me know they were leaving us to have a moment, also taking Savannah to the tent about 100 yards away. Once they were gone I walked over to him taking each of his hands in mine.

"I know you have to, and I understand why I shouldn't be there, but I'm going to ask once more. Please, I'll do anything, just let me fight by your side."

"Harvey, you know I can't let you." I said looking up into his dark eyes. "I'm going to do this by myself, you have to trust me. If I thought having you there would be any help towards either of us, I would bring you. But that isn't how it is. You have to stay with our family, ok?"

"I don't agree, but I will stay with your family." He took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "When you come back though, I need to ask you something."

"What?" I was truly curious.

"You, little miss, will find that out when you return to me." He leaned down towards my face, I stretched myself up to find him. My eyes fluttered closed. Our lips touched, he pressed his to mine. We moved in sync and I felt like a part of me was suddenly complete. That part that yearned for the love of another, was filled. It was completely filled. I noticed then that I was absolutely madly in love with him like I could never be for another. I threaded my fingers through his hair, he through mine. Then he pulled back.

"I love you." He whispered

"As I love you." I replied burring my head in his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist, his arms enveloping me. I sighed and took a step back, wishing I could've stayed there forever, then took his hands.

"You need to go." I said quietly.

"I will see you soon, ok." He was more reassuring me now. He believed I would make it, and that was encouraging.

"Good bye." I whispered. He nodded and turned to the direction my family had gone. I went to Savannah's tent, and crawled in to wait until what ever it was came for us.

(a/n told you that was crazy. Next one is crazier Lol tell me what you think! yeah that was basically a 180 turn around! haha!)


	9. Chapter 10! whiplash

Hey guys! Well i was told that i was in trouble if i didnt get a new chapter out soon (cough cough KatMorgana) :) SOooo this is a bit of a surprise! And one response also to **_KatMorgana_** about Harvey, yeah i noticed how fast that was too... But i wrote like four different versions of that, and one took four months, one took six months, one took two weeks but it was seriously the ONLY way i could force this to work so yeah :) And its vampire love so it can just be that fast. Ha so yeahhhh... Anyways to **_zXwolfgirlXz_** i know exactly what you mean. its really not a story i see myself reading either.. hahah thats sad! but anyway im glad you enjoy it! And to _**Mrs. Bender**_! Thank you so much :) i love these characters also! Anyone who isnt in Twilight is modeled after people i know, except for harvey... wow i wish i really knew that boy! Ha! But the kid who i modeled his look is in my geometry class and hes SUPER attractiveeee :) hahah! Welll anyways this is the longest note ever... Ok bye enjoy!

And thanks A MILLION TIMES to everyone who favorited my story and me :) it makes my day better every time i get one!

Chapter 10

(a/n I'm listening to opera music as I write this. Lol. But please tell me what you think; this is the hardest chapter to write so tell me! Enjoy!)

We sat in the tent for about an hour, it was dusk when I heard a sound in the forest about a mile out. I shock of terror was sent through me as I heard it, this wasn't an animal, it was our attacker. I immediately calmed my self, if he knew I was terrified, he would beat me.

"This is it. Stay calm, or you'll give your self away, ok? Your gonna be alright." I said, she nodded at me as I went out the tent, I briefly said a prayer and touched my mothers necklace. I was in the middle of the field when I saw him.

Walking easily, dark pants and a white t-shirt, black hair every where. He had a menacing look in his eyes, dark features, pretty tall, and everything about him looked dark. I looked as horrifying as I could, it didn't phase him.

"Hello, Macey. I had a feeling I would find you here." His deep voice rumbled.

"Hello," was all I said.

"This would all be much easier if you would just hand over the girl, she is a mere human after all." He seemed relaxed now, very easy.

"I would enjoy to hear as to why you want her so badly?" I asked sounding just as calm as he.

"Well, it's a complicated story, but you seem sharp enough to keep up. Her big brother, one of you, killed my brother who I was very close to. The only fair revenge seems to be to take away his baby sister, whom he cared for much, though I don't know why."

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." I sounded apologetic now.

"How is such a small _girl_ going to do so?" He sneered. So he was sexist to. If there was one thing I hated it was a sexist man.

I took a step closer to him, staring him in his flat black eyes. "I'll show you." I said in a voice that almost frightened myself. I grabbed his arm, twisting him so he was backwards. Suddenly he was out of my hands.

Ten feet away stood a _dragon, _yes dragon. About eight feet tall from toe to head, completely black. I lunged towards him, taking moves out of his head, him moving at speeds I couldn't accomplish. I would be able to control his mind for a split second, and then he would shove me out. I would disappear, and re-appear behind him almost winning a few times. I would try to use my telekinesis, which I hadn't really gotten yet, to distract him but I couldn't. He was fast. I tried to put him into on of my coma's, to no avail.

_Edward, get to savannah NOW. _

He kept disappearing, so would I. We had a complicated dance, he was a better fighter than me. I was going to lose and I knew it. Edward silently took Savannah, I had the attacker sufficiently distracted on killing me at the moment. I put up a good fight I must say. Suddenly he was human again, his arms around me tightly, his venom soaked teeth at my neck.

"You really showed me, didn't you _woman_." He sneered. Just that sent a surge of anger through me. I ripped my arms from him grabbing his head, flinging him on the ground in front of me. I stepped on his arm, hard as I could.

"I haven't started yet. _Man._" He yelped at the pain of his broken arm, it healed its self soon enough. He phased back into his dragon form, just as I heard another sound from the forest. Another slightly smaller dragon appeared from the tree line. Then near us. I was in deep trouble. Suddenly the first dragon, had picked his name out of his head as Jackson, was lunging towards me, I dodged him as the other came from the other side. I was going to lose now. There was no doubt. Out of no where there was fire blazing towards me, I jumped quick. Freaking fire breathing dragons. Perfect. It burned the side of my pants.

"Ok boys, you surprised me there." I sweetly, and untruly, smiled at them. I swung my leg as fast as I could at the second dragon, hearing a satisfying crack as I hit his neck. He fell back momentarily, then lunged once more. Suddenly I was on the ground, Jacksons dragon teeth next to my neck. I prepared myself to die right then. I hoped that some how this would work so that Savannah could get out of his reach.

My instinct drove me right then, I flung my head up sinking my teeth into him spitting as much venom into him as possible. I had heard the wolves, that were shape shifters, would die from the poison. This dragon was possibly a shape shifter. It was worth a try. Jackson threw his head in the air, a sign of pain. I took the opportunity to jump on him, then remembering that the other dragon should be jumping on me now. I risked a quick glance towards the sound. Harvey was circling the dragon in yet another complicated dance. I jumped up to his side.

"I _told_ you not to come!" I yelled.

"Now isn't the time, take care of that one. You have to rip off its head, then rip that up." He said calmly to me. I looked over to see Jackson regaining strength. So I quickly leapt towards him, using all of the strength I had to slowly rip the neck from the huge body that had been about to kill me just then. I stole a quick glance over, Emmett and Jasper had come to assist Harvey, they were winning so far.

"Nice attempt, sir. But I think I am superior this time." I winked as I ripped the head completely off and started disassembling that. A look of shock was stuck on his face as I finished. I ran over to help the boys in their still continuing fight. I lunged on it's back, pulling sharply back on it's neck to hear a satisfying crack as it yelped. I bit into its neck, "Yeah, don't screw with my family." I smiled as his head fell to the ground. Emmett and Jasper jumped to disassemble the rest of the head.

"You, sir, are in a heap of trouble." I sounded more angry than when I spoke to the dragon that tried to kill me.

"Do you recognize that you just single handedly killed a live dragon? That has _never_ been done, Macey. I've dealt with dragon attacks before. It always took at least six of us to destroy one even a foot under that size." He had a look of amazement on his face.

"I told you not to come out here." I was still angry, I had told him, and he still came out here. "You could've been _killed_. Do you understand that?"

"Are you at all curious as to what my question is? You know, the one I told you that I had to ask you afterwards?" He was still smiling.

I sighed, giving up on being angry with him, it obviously wasn't working. "What did you want to ask?"

He got a nervous smile on his face, pulling something out of his pocket. I wondered obliviously as to what he was doing. He looked down at me with a smile and taking a small black box into the palm of his hand. Then it registered in my head.

"Macey Venett Tayler, I've known you for less than twenty four hours, and I love you more than anything else at this point. I know this may be stupid but, i got you this locket, and i would love to start seeing you more" He finished. I was at a loss for words. I was raised on fairy tales, and if you guessed, this isn't usually what happened. I loved him, I truly did. There was no doubt in my mind I wanted to be with him, but my mouth wouldn't move.

"If I've misread you-" He started. I put my hand up.

"You've got me all wrong. I would be incredibly stupid to _not_ see you again. I love you. " I smiled at him. He suddenly wrapped his arms around my waist crushing, ever so gently, his lips to mine. I swear, I could sit forever just like this.

"Ehem…" I heard Emmett.

"Oh shut up," I said as I pulled away from Harvey. I was dating the most amazing man on the earth. He pulled the locket from his box, it was beautiful, a gold heart shaped locket. I gasped as he slid it around my neck. I looked over to see my family and Savannah all standing together. Renesmee ran forward.

"You're back!" She yelled and jumped into my arms. I squeezed her tightly.

"I told you I was!" I said like I had actually expected to come back. I set her on her feet and headed towards the rest of the family. I gave Emmett and Jasper a hug first.

"Thanks for all your help, boys." I smiled "I would've been a goner if it weren't for you two saving my sorry butt." I laughed.

I went around giving hugs to each of my family members. Then I came up to Savannah, my best friend.

"Thank you. You saved me from a dragon." She laughed. "That's one to tell the grand kids."

"Well, I'm pretty sure they would bump up the meds then but if you want to, be my guest." I laughed back

"But really, thank you." She smiled and hugged me tight.

"Welcome." Was all I really knew to say? What were you supposed to say at a moment like that, anyways? "Ok, we need to get you all cleaned up, and home. How bout it?" I smiled to her. We all headed home that night, alive as possible. Together.

As I walked to my room I heard Harvey slip up behind me, "You said something earlier, about how you used to battle dragons. Elaborate please." I asked without turning.

"Well, back about ten years after being changed, I was in this weird clan that destroyed dragons. Kind of like how the wolves here hate vampires. It was like that, but we actually killed them. It was a big group, but not all vampires. Wizards, other shape shifters, werewolves, and others. Pretty weird stuff, if I do say so myself."

"How did you know that I was in trouble?" we sat in my room now.

"Well, Edward, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, Alice, Rose, and Renesmee all took Savannah. He told us to keep an eye on you, when it got bad to come in. So we did." He shrugged. Stupid Edward, didn't think I could handle it. I couldn't, but that's not the point.

"One more. How did you get this ring?" That was the one that really sparked my curiosity.

"Well, you ran so fast, I told you I would meet you back at the Cullen's house, I stopped as fast as I could by a jeweler, I had been thinking on the plane and knew exactly which one I wanted. You were so caught up in every thing I knew you wouldn't notice I was about twenty-five minutes behind you." He had a mysterious smile. He was cunning, I had to give him that much.

(hey guys, that was a freakishly hard chapter to write… but I hope it kept you on your toes anyways! There is one more chapter, very sweet! Exciting little review button right there btw.. I'm pretty sure that when you push it you will have an army of butterflies to assist you for a day.)

Alright kids, as to those of you who said harvey and macey were speedin in a relationship, this is yet to be the lightest of it. I swear, i had to go through and change my mind, that locket was almost a diamond ring... so thats why that sounds like a marriage proposal... but yeah! REVIEW?


End file.
